


Sweet Sixteen

by Daktasinsanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Brothers, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Secrets, Horny Teenagers, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Eren Yeager, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Slick Kink, eating ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: Eren moves in together with his older brother. Glad to be granted this chance of independence. Things change when his first heat hits him. It affects his brother in a way it shouldn’t.





	1. Chapter 1

Eren threw his duffel bag over his shoulder. This was the day he was moving in with his older brother Levi. All his stuff was packed and ready to be taken to the apartment their parents had gotten for them.

 

Eren was starting high school at Trost High in two weeks. He was looking forward to being finally free from his mother’s clutches. 

 

Don’t get him wrong, she was a sweet person but… she could be overprotective at times. She was so worried her little munchkin omega son was going to make stupid decisions when she was not around. Possibly choose a bad mate, gasp! Eren shook his head at how concerned his mother was about things like that. Eren had no desire to get mated while in high school. He hadn’t even had his first heat yet for heaven’s sake! There was no need to worry.

 

Eren had told her about ten million times that he had Levi to protect him now. His brother was an alpha and had inherited her overprotective trait but he was much more manageable than their mother. At least Eren could stand him longer. Eren smiled fondly as he thought of the times Levi had gotten him out of trouble when they were kids and then lied for his sake to their mother about what had happened.

 

Eren was sure this time around Levi didn’t have to do that anymore. He was old enough to take care of himself! 

 

“Mum!” Eren shouted when he made his way downstairs. “I got everything packed. I’m ready to go!” 

 

“Alright, I’ll drive you,” Carla said as she swooped the keys off the counter. “Levi called and said that he cleaned your room for you.” Carla and Grisha had bought their sons a two-bedroom flat when Levi had gotten into Trost University two years ago. Eren was going to Trost High so it all worked out, to give their sons an opportunity to learn how to live without their parents. A lesson in independence. 

 

Eren couldn’t wait! The car ride felt like it took longer than it should. He just wanted to be there already. 

 

“Do you want to go for dinner first?” his mother asked as they drove. “We could pick up something for Levi too.” 

 

“Nah, I’m good. Levi said he would cook dinner for us.” Eren had been texting with Levi ever since Eren’s summer holidays had begun. He had even spent some time at Levi’s in the room that would not officially be his. 

 

Carla smiled. “You two will have so much fun together.” She ruffled Eren’s hair. “Take care of your big brother for me will ya?” 

 

Eren swatted her arm away. “Concentrate on driving, mum!”

 

“My little boys both so big already. The house will be quiet now with you gone too.” 

 

“You’ll be okay, mum,” Eren said. “You’d think you and dad would be happy to be rid of us both finally.”  

 

His mother giggled. “In a way yes but you are still our precious boys. You are always welcome back home any time you like.”

 

“Thanks mum,” Eren responded, feeling grateful.

 

When they arrived to Eren’s new home Levi helped him carry in all the stuff he had brought. “Is this all?” 

 

“Yeah!” Eren exclaimed as he dropped the last of his bags on the floor of his room. 

 

Their mother looked into the car one more time to make sure Eren had gotten everything. “Alright boys,” she started as she made her way towards her sons. “Stay out of trouble. Levi, take care of Eren. You know how he does stupid things if you leave him alone,” she said to her older son.

 

“Mum!” Eren protested embarrassed over how she spoke to Levi right in front of him.

 

“Don’t worry,” Levi said when Carla hugged him. “I’ll keep Eren on a tight leash.” 

 

She laughed, patting his shoulder. “You’d better.” 

 

“Argh,” Eren growled as he stomped away. 

 

“Eren, wait,” Carla called out after him. She crushed him into a tight hug. “Be safe okay and call me every day.” 

 

“That’s just silly” Eren said. “You realize how big the phone bill would be if I called you that much.” 

 

“I don’t care,” she argued, kissing him on the cheek. “Your dad is a rich man.” 

 

Levi stepped into the conversation. “I doubt dad would be pleased to hear what you use his money for.” 

 

“He should be!” She smiled sadly. “I’m so going to miss you guys.” 

 

“Oh come on, we live twenty minutes away.” Eren rolled his eyes.

 

“You made her cry,” Levi said once they had said goodbye to their mother and were inside their shared flat. 

 

“I did not!”

 

“Wait till dad calls and asks why she is a sobbing mess,” Levi teased him. 

 

Eren scoffed. Dad was not going to call and mum was not a sobbing mess. Eren just shook his head and went to unpack his stuff. 

 

Living with Levi was easy. Levi liked to keep things clean which Eren appreciated too. They had made a deal, though.

 

_ “Your room is your room and mine is mine. No cleaning, no snooping around, okay?” _ Levi had said to him on day two.

 

Which meant Eren could keep his room as messy as he wanted and Levi had no say in it. 

 

School starting was exciting as ever. Eren got to see his friends again, ask how their holidays went and talk shit in general. Alphas, omegas and betas mingling peacefully together. Although in high school all of them would reach their maturity, have their heats and ruts for the first time. That could mean fights between alphas and general awkwardness among the student. Omegas and betas had heats while alphas would experience a rut. Which was why they had been given a detailed course about what to expect when their heat or rut was upon them.

 

Eren wondered when Levi had had his first rut and what it had felt like. Had he endured it alone or did he go to someone to ease it off?

 

Eren had never asked, never noticed and then Levi had moved out. So of course Eren was curious. He wondered if he would get to witness it now that they lived together? That was why he asked about it after having a class at school about heat and what to expect. They were watching a show on Netflix  “When did you have your first rut?” 

 

The question caused Levi to turn to look at him. “Why you wanna know?” 

 

“‘Cos we talked about it today with my friends a bit. I am just curious.” Eren had indeed talked about it with his friends after the class. All of them were a little excited and scared of what it meant to have such changes in themselves.

 

Levi sighed. He was turning twenty one this year, five years older than Eren. He did remember his first rut well though. “I was sixteen and out with some friends. I called mum when I started feeling weird. Dad came to pick me up and gave me some suppressants. That’s about it.”

 

“Oh,” Eren said tad disappointed that the story wasn’t as exciting as it could have been. “Have you ever… spent it with somebody?” 

 

One of Levi’s eyebrows rose in wonderment. “Are you asking me if I’m a virgin?”  

 

“No! I just mean…” Eren didn’t know how to explain himself without sounding like an idiot. 

 

“I’m just teasing ya.” Levi smirked at him. “I assume you are asking ‘cos you’re thinking about spending your heat with somebody? Got some special darling alpha on your mind?” he continued to tease his brother. 

 

Eren’s face flushed. “No.” He hadn’t thought about any alphas in that way.

 

“You’ve had your first heat, right?” Levi asked assuming things.

 

Eren looked away. “I haven’t.”

 

Levi touched his shoulder briefly. “Well when you do, call me if you get it while you’re not home. I’ll come and get you.”

  
“Thanks.” Eren was so happy to be able to have someone like Levi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have known you'd all be thirsty for some brotherly love!  
> I feel like spraying some holy water around!

Two months in Eren was getting ready for school. Levi was still sleeping. Levi’s classes started at noon. Eren went through his morning routine like he always did, ate breakfast, washed his teeth and sometimes took a shower as well.

 

On this particular morning he did take a shower because he was feeling hot. The shower brought no relief, though. His skin still felt hot to touch. He tried to shrug it off as he dressed himself. 

 

Slinging his backpack on his shoulder he was about to leave when a shiver went through his body. Eren paused as arousal set in. “What the…” he mumbled to himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out as he tried to calm his suddenly risen heart rate. He touched the back on his neck absentmindedly. He felt wetness under his fingers. He hadn’t realized how much he was sweating until then. 

 

Blood pumped between his legs. It made him realize what all of this was. 

 

Eren dropped his backpack on the floor, took his shoes off and went back into his room. He shed his clothes off and went back to bed. He was both scared and excited that his first heat was here. 

 

It was all new to him. He had never before had the urge to touch himself like he did now. He couldn’t keep his hands away from his cock. He groaned when his hand wrapped around his hardening member. 

 

Out of curiosity he slipped his fingers between his ass cheeks. A new wave of arousal spiked through him when his fingertips touched his puckered hole. He was embarrassed to slip his finger inside but once he did it, he wanted more.

 

More than a finger, much more. 

 

No matter how much he touched himself he couldn’t satisfy his need. He needed an alpha. Only an alpha could break him into submission, make him feel secure and satisfied. 

 

Eren was sweating profoundly, drenching the sheets in his vain campaign of masturbation. He was frustrated beyond belief! He should have asked his dad for suppressants when he had the chance. 

 

Eren paused for a second when he heard a noise. He perked his head to listen better. He heard noises from the kitchen. It was Levi. Eren pant as he came up with a plan. He would go and ask Levi to call dad for suppressants. But first he needed to get off as soon as possible before Levi left for those classes he had. 

 

Which did not take him long but he found it hard to keep his head clear enough to clean himself up best as he could and find something to wear. He wobbled to the door of his room and took a deep breath. It was going to be fine if he kept his hands above his waist long enough to ask for help. 

 

He licked his lips and braced himself against the door for a moment. He heard Levi move around the flat. “Focus,” Eren muttered to himself. 

 

He opened the door and walked out clad in a t-shirt and pair of boxers. He was proud of himself and his feat of dressing himself in the first place. 

 

“Levi,” Eren croaked out, his voice raw from dryness. Eren stopped when he smelled the scent of an alpha. Levi had taken a shower, his scent was lingering in the air. Eren felt weak in the knees. It smelt so heavenly.

 

The alpha in question was sitting in the living room with his morning tea and turned around to see his little brother standing a few feet away, his face flushed. “Eren?” he asked putting his tea mug away. 

 

“I need… I need..” the omega took a deep breath which was a mistake. He shuddered with desire. He needed to tell Levi but his cock was pulsing, begging for attention. He couldn’t help but touch himself through the boxers.

 

“Jesus Eren, you’re in heat!” Levi cursed as he got up from the couch and marched to Eren. “Go back to bed and rest. I’ll call dad and--” He placed a hands on Eren’s shoulders. The omega was hot to touch. Not to mention his scent… Levi leaned in and took a deep breath.

 

As soon as Levi’s hands touched him, Eren moaned. “Alpha,” he whispered. His hands rising to cup Levi’s face. All he smelt, all he saw, was an available alpha before him willingly touching him.

 

Eren could see it in Levi’s eyes. The alpha had caught on his scent. Levi’s pupils were dilated. Then Eren could smell it in the air too. Levi wanted him. Their teeth clashed when their mouths met in a heated kiss. 

 

Levi’s arms wrapped around him and pulled himself flush against the omega. Eren clung to him in desperation, pressing himself as close as possible. Levi’s scent was intense. Their mouths danced as the scents of their arousal grew more potent. 

 

“Alpha,” Eren gasped when Levi’s mouth moved to his neck. Levi growled in pleasure when Eren grinded himself against him. Eren’s eyes rolled towards the back of his head from the attention he got from Levi. The alpha’s strong arms keeping him safely in place, his mouth nibbling on his neck and Levi’s possessive growls made Eren turn into a mush. 

 

Levi couldn’t help but thrust his hips against Eren’s. He was affected by Eren’s heat reducing him to a state that reminded him of his rut. Levi’s hands cupped Eren’s cloth covered ass. The alpha grunted, squeezing on the soft flesh under his hands, trying to yank Eren even closer. Eren took the hint and wrapped his legs around Levi’s waist. 

 

Levi couldn’t keep them both up so they staggered into a wall. Eren grunt in pain when his back hit the wall. 

 

Levi made sure he didn’t drop Eren as he tried to sooth the pain away from his omega. His lips sucking on the tender flesh of his neck and jaw. He bit softly into Eren’s neck and give his leaking cock some attention. He brushed his hand over the bulge in Eren’s precum stained boxers. 

 

Eren was shaking. He needed to mate. He needed to have a knot inside him or he’d go crazy. “Alpha, alpha,” he pant. “Knot,” he moaned as Levi added some pressure to his touch.

 

“You want my knot, baby?” Levi’s scent got stronger as he got highly aroused by the notion of the omega wanting his knot. 

 

“Yes! Please,” Eren begged. He arched his back, wanting it more than ever. He was positively leaking slick into his boxers.

 

“Too many clothes,” Levi all but grunted. He tugged at Eren’s boxers which had been drenched by Eren’s slick. Forcing the fabric out of the way he revealed the only thing that mattered. Levi swiped his fingers over Eren’s asshole to find it absolutely soaking wet. His fingers slipped in so easily that he groaned with want. He wanted to lick the slick directly off Eren’s ass.

 

Eren let out a shameless moan of pleasure. He pant and trashed in Levi’s arms, making it hard for the alpha to hold onto him. “More,” the omega gasped. 

 

Levi freed his own erection from his boxer briefs. He had stained the fabric as well. His cock ached to be inside the deliciously smelling omega clinging to him. His first attempt to do so ended up his cock sliding along Eren’s ass. The omega looked ready to cry.

 

“Pl-please,” Eren wimpered. “Alpha, please.”

 

Levi adjusted the position of Eren’s hips a bit so that he could give Eren what the omega was asking for. His cock sank into the tight heat of Eren’s ass.

 

The noises Eren made were shameful to say the least. He couldn’t keep himself from moaning loudly when he finally had what he wanted, an alpha fucking him. 

 

Levi bit on his neck, bruising the skin. He was trying to leave his mark so that any other alpha would think twice about touching Eren. He couldn’t think of anything but reaching the highest peak and that being locking himself inside the omega with a knot. His hips snapped, slamming his dick in and out of the tight slick heat he couldn’t get enough of. He joined Eren in series of uncontrollable moans.

 

Eren loved it. He loved how he was squeezed between the wall and Levi, the alpha’s cock lodged in his ass. He loved how their bodies rocked together. He was his happiest in his alpha’s arms, being loved, being fucked. “Levi,” he gasped.

 

But it didn’t prepare him for the fulfilment he received when Levi’s knot popped. Eren’s legs tightened around Levi as he came between them. Levi’s cock was pumping every last bit of his sperm into Eren, filling Eren like an alpha should. 

 

Both of them pant hard, Levi still holding Eren up against the wall. He couldn’t let him fall or go for some time now. 

 

Eren touched Levi’s face tenderly, kissing him. “I love you,” Eren said out of breath. Eren felt warmth that he couldn’t explain. His skin was warm, Levi was warm. The alpha’s scent clung to his skin. Eren couldn’t smell anything but Levi and he felt happy about it. To bask in Levi’s presence was happiness in itself. 

 

As the high of Eren’s heat and their joining faded the reality of the situation slowly set in.

 

“What have I done?” Levi whispered against Eren’s neck where he had hidden his face. He was ashamed of fucking his own little brother like a dog in heat. 

 

“Don’t you dare,” Eren hissed because he knew what Levi was thinking. “You wanted this as much as I did. Don’t lie to yourself or me.”

 

“That doesn’t make it right!” the alpha growled. He was annoyed that he couldn’t pull out yet. Levi wanted to be out of this situation as soon as possible. His shame was overwhelming. He was supposed to protect Eren. Not violate him at the first given opportunity! “Let’s pretend this never happened.” 

 

“Kinda hard to do that right now,” Eren remarked. He was pissed. Levi’s attitude was not appreciated when he was still buried inside him! Eren hated how much he still enjoyed the feeling of Levi’s knot, though. It was hard not to moan when Levi swifted every once in awhile, getting tired of standing. “We could try to move to the floor?” 

 

“The knot dissipates soon,” Levi snapped. 

 

Eren growled at him for snapping. He grabbed Levi’s hair in his fist and tried to yank his head back. “Look at me!” he hissed angrily at the alpha still hiding his face from him. “Coward. What kind of alpha are you if you can’t look me in the face.” 

 

That finally made Levi look at him. What Eren saw in his eyes was shame. It chilled Eren’s heart. “You are ashamed of this?” 

 

“You are my brother for fuck’s sake. You mean so much to me and I let this happen.” Levi was wallowing in self pity. How could he let this happen?

 

“Stop, just stop!” Eren couldn’t understand why Levi was making such a big deal out of it. “Get out of me,” he growled. He was starting to feel the shame that Levi was feeling. He had tried to see the bright side, he had felt so good about this and Levi had to be such a dickwad.

 

Levi didn’t look pleased with that notion. “You’ll get hurt if I do.” 

 

“No shit,” Eren remarked. “Get out of me, coward!” he more or less hissed at the alpha. But as soon as Levi moved a little his malicious hiss turned into a hiss of pleasure. “Aaah!” Eren’s legs tightened around Levi’s waist when the alpha did try to pull out and it hurt. “Don’t,” Eren pleaded.

 

Levi had the urge to say, “I told you so,” but he didn’t. 

 

They fell silent as they waited for the knot to go away. Levi was once again, not looking at Eren.

 

They both knew that this was not over yet. 

  
Eren’s heat had just begun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I could promise weekly updates on this one. I've written a few chapters ahead so I'm covered for the next few weeks. But we'll see how far I get. If I get far enough then maybe I can ramp up the updating pace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a good thing I am an atheist but y’all need jesus!

 

Levi left him alone at home. 

 

Eren was not happy about it but he didn’t say it out loud. He let the alpha leave him.

 

He let  _ his _ alpha walk out on him. 

 

Eren shook as he cried alone in his bed. The sorrow almost overwhelmed his need. He felt pathetic crying after Levi while he tried to get rid of his raging hard on. “I want him back,” Eren sobbed. He wanted to feel the same pleasure he had experienced earlier. He wanted Levi to sooth away his pain and fears. He cursed the damn alpha for leaving him alone.

 

Eren didn’t know what to think about the whole mess. He knew where Levi was coming from, he understood fully well why Levi had acted the way he had and said the things he did. Eren just couldn’t find the will the care at this moment about what was right. All he wanted was the capable alpha take care of him and mate him. Eren decided to focus on the fact that he needed Levi, an alpha. He’d worry about what came next once his heat was over. He was sure things would work out.

 

Out of spite Eren didn’t move when Levi did come back home from school. Eren’s tears started flowing again when Levi made no effort to check on him immediately. The omega was sure his alpha did not care for him. Why had he chosen such an alpha to mate with? Eren couldn’t control his sobs.

 

In the meanwhile Levi was fighting a battle of wills. Eren’s scent was all over the place. Even his friend, Hanji, had commented on it. Eren’s scent being stuck on him since the morning. He had been distracted the whole day, the happenings of the morning playing in his mind like a broken record. 

 

Levi had felt bad at leaving Eren alone. It had been hard to walk away from him. His self loathing had helped him a lot, though. He had evaded all of Hanji’s questions about whom his partner was and why he hadn’t told them about it. 

 

Levi growled. As if he had some secret fuck buddy somewhere even if that was the exact case right now. But he had to lie to Hanji and say that he had been with a beta whom did not want anyone to know so they should not stuck their nose into this business. 

 

There was no way he could ever tell anyone the truth. 

 

But that aside Levi had a problem. Eren’s irresistible scent was driving him mad. He could hear the omega crying in his room. 

 

He felt drawn to go and console Eren. He thought how he could go taste Eren’s slick like he had wanted to earlier that morning. 

 

He shook his head to clear that thought out of his mind. That wasn't what he was supposed to do. 

 

What was it that he was supposed to do? 

 

He couldn’t escape this scent. He had been a fool and came home. Instead he should have called their dad and ask for suppressants. 

 

Why hadn’t he done that? 

 

He hated to admit it but he didn’t want anyone else near Eren. That omega was _ his. _

 

Levi marched to Eren’s room, opening the door and seeing the crying mess of an omega. 

 

Eren hiccuped when he saw Levi. Eren wiped his tears away aggressively. His cock stood proud against his stomach.

 

Eren’s scent was so much more powerful in his room. Levi groaned out loud, his lungs filling with the delicious scent. 

 

Eren regarded him for a few seconds before turning on his side and there slowly to his stomach. Eren perched his ass high in the air, presenting himself to the alpha like any good omega should. Submitting to him completely, letting the alpha know that he was free for taking. 

 

Levi swallowed hard when he saw Eren present himself for him. He couldn’t possibly resist this display. His mouth watered as he started to strip his clothes off. He felt far too hot in them anyway. They were in the way of the things he wanted to do to the omega. 

 

Eren took a peek at him, seeing Levi undress. Eren couldn’t wait. The burning inside his gut was too much and only an alpha’s knot could ease the pain. Only mating would help any of his pain. Eren tried not to dwell on the fact that this wasn’t exactly what he had in mind when he had thought about mating someone. That someone was supposed to be a high school sweetheart or something, not his older brother. 

 

Although Levi’s scent was powerful and so enticing Eren could hardly think straight. He could swear that he got wetter the more he breathed in the alpha’s scent. He felt the bed dip when Levi finally was rid of his clothes. Eren fully anticipated the alpha to just take him and be done with it but what he felt touch his skin was not an erection.

 

Levi kissed Eren’s ass cheek once before licking his slick hole. The smell, the feeling of slick, ah. It drove Levi mad with want. He pushed Eren’s cheeks apart with his hands and latched his mouth on the deliciously wet hole that begged to be fucked. Eren’s slick tasted amazing and the noises the omega made, soft gasps and moans were definitely worth it. 

 

Eren’s legs shook when Levi pushed a finger inside him while still eating his ass. The sensation of Levi’s tongue had been amazing but the finger that could reach much further was even better. A second one joined the first as Levi began to massage his prostate. 

 

Levi leaned back to watch himself finger fuck Eren. The squishy sounds as Eren’s greedy hole invited them in was arousing as hell. Eren’s ass felt amazing around his fingers, the soft, hot and wet hole was the only thing Levi wanted to think about right now. And it would feel sublime around his cock. “So eager,” he whispered without meaning to.

 

Levi’s cock twitched at the thought. He was starting to leak precum already, he couldn’t even believe having this strong desire for anyone was possible. He withdrew his fingers and gave the hole one last lick. He took hold of Eren’s hips gently, guiding himself to stand on his knees right behind him. Levi rubbed his cock against Eren’s back side a few times, seeing his cock right there so close to Eren’s slicked hole was sweet torture. Levi enjoyed immensely watching himself push inside Eren. He went in slow despite knowing that Eren could easily accommodate his cock by now. 

 

Eren fisted the sheets, feeling relieved that he was finally getting what he wanted. He groaned at the sensation of being filled. He pushed back against Levi to hurry things along. 

 

This time their mating was much less hurried than before. Levi took his sweet time with slower pace, enjoying the sensations ripping through him. It was obvious Eren liked it as well. The omega kept moaning, panting with a few minutes. Eren’s skin tasted like salt as sweat started to form on it. Levi tasted the skin before him, keeping his pace even but slow. 

 

One of his arms were wrapped around Eren’s waist while with the other one he leaned against the mattress to keep his balance. Taking Eren from behind made it easier to ignore the wrongdoing he was committing. He could pretend he was with someone else than Eren. 

 

Eren both loved and hated the slow pace. His instincts told him to finish this quickly so that the next round could begin faster and thus ensure he’d be properly bred as many times as possible. But he was at the mercy of his alpha who was making him feel so good, nibbling at his skin, at times touching his cock but not enough to make him come just yet. 

 

Then suddenly Levi picked up the pace just for a few quick thrusts and he had Eren cry out his release at the sudden knotting. Eren shook, unable to keep himself upright without Levi’s support. 

 

As they both came down from their high, Levi didn’t know what to say. He felt a constricting feeling inside his chest, wrapping around his heart. He had done it again. Levi closed his eyes to escape from the truth that was evening his breath underneath Levi. The beautiful and desirable omega whom he should not have ever laid his hands on. This wasn’t supposed to be happening. Surely this was some sick twisted plot of the devil himself.

 

And yet, he knew that as long as Eren was in heat he would not be able to resist him. 

  
Levi was glad it was Friday because Eren’s heat had caused him to go into a rut.


	4. Chapter 4

 

When Levi’s rut hit on fullforce his scent became overwhelming for Eren. He had no other choice but to submit completely to Levi’s will. The strong scent alone already made him think of nothing else than the alpha. His heat ridden body gladly accepted the dominance of the alpha. Eren’s mind no longer lingered on any sort of issues he might have had in past few hours. All of his troubles flew out of the window. It was all about mating now.

 

For both them their main goal was to breed.

 

Levi’s rut drove him into knotting the omega as much as possible. Eren whined, begging for it and Levi’s ego soared with it. 

 

Levi’s mind was in the same kind of state as Eren’s, he was not concerned about whom he was with anymore. All he saw and experienced was a mutually pleasurable mating. 

 

It was the morning that came two days later that really shook Levi.

 

He woke up his cock flaccid. He felt tired but not overly so. He was warm. He opened his eyes and realized he was spooning Eren from behind. He remembered their last mating together and falling asleep like this. 

 

Clearly Eren was no longer in heat and his rut had stopped too. To him Eren smelled normal again under the stench of sex and sweat. Levi pushed himself away from Eren. He felt ashamed, not wanting to remember any of the past few days.

 

He hurried out of the room, not bothering to collect his clothes. He marched to the bathroom to take a shower. He needed to wash off Eren’s scent, the lingering cum and remnants of Eren’s slick on his body. He could imagine how he must have smelled to anyone else. Fucking disgusting. 

 

He doused himself with the water, washing his cock clean of Eren’s slick. Just the thought of it now made his stomach swarm with uneasiness. 

 

What had he done?

 

* * *

 

The following days of Eren’s heat a silence hung between them. Eren didn’t know what to say and Levi didn’t offer Eren any help figuring that one out. 

 

Eren tried to talk to him one morning when Levi was leaving for school. “Levi?” he asked uncertain if this was the right moment to speak to him.

 

It clearly wasn’t.

 

Levi ignored him until he was fully dressed with shoes on. The alpha gave Eren a chilling glare and that halted any words Eren might have said next. 

 

Tension was heavy between them for the next few weeks. Levi stayed out of his way as much as he could. Eren barely saw him. Levi’s door was always closed.

 

Eren tried his best to forget what had happened as it seemed to be what Levi was trying to do. It hurt, Eren couldn’t deny that. He felt rejected, as if he had done something wrong when he hadn’t been able to stop himself. Maybe he had been a bit naive thinking that they would talk things out and they would go back to the way they had been.

 

Eren didn’t want to lose his brother because of this happening. If he lost Levi from his life he didn’t know what he was going to do. He trusted Levi to stay by his side no matter what, that their bond was thicker than blood. But the way the alpha was behaving made Eren reconsider all of that. What if Levi would tell him to move out? What if Levi told him to get lost and never want to see him again? 

 

Eren’s head was a mess. He couldn’t come to a decision himself what he should do.

 

Then one day one of his friends at school took a sniff at him. “Eren, you smell funny.” 

 

It had taken everything he had not to panic. He had brushed it off by saying he was probably wearing something of Levi’s on accident. In order to smell like himself again after the heat he had taken dozens of showers to wash Levi’s dominating scent off of his skin. This time he was afraid that the smell was not because of that.

 

He made his way home mind foggy. 

 

He was scared. 

 

Scared for what the way he was feeling meant. It was not just his scent that had changed but he had felt odd ever since the heat ended. Especially in the last few days he had been feeling sick whenever he smelled the coffee that Levi brew each morning. 

 

He decided to make a short trip on his way home. He needed to be certain of what the swift in his scent meant. 

 

* * *

 

“So how did it go with the beta?” Hanji asked the brooding alpha who had suddenly started to spend more time with her than before. Levi seemed to be avoiding something or someone.

 

Levi cleared his throat. “It went fine,” he said and his thoughts went back to Eren and their rather intense weekend together. 

 

Hanji smiled smugly. “Thinking about taking her as a mate?”

 

Levi had a sick feeling in his gut. No matter what he thought he couldn’t but help thinking how he wanted to have Eren as his mate. But at the same time he knew he couldn’t. 

 

He couldn’t!

 

And it drove him mad. He ended up telling her, though, “I had a rut.”

 

Hanji blinked at him, staring at him for a while before her face broke into a wide grin. “But that’s amazing! She is compatible with you.”

 

“What?”

 

“You don’t know? Okay, listen, if an alpha is compatible with an omega or a beta they will go into a rut when the omega or beta is in heat. That doesn’t happen otherwise. Being compatible means the joining will be guaranteed to be fruitful. Do tell me she was on birth control!”

 

Levi sighed. He had not been told any of this! “I don’t know. I think so,” he lied, not wanting to think about what he had done. On the plus side Eren couldn’t be pregnant. 

 

Hanji tutted. She was obviously judging him and his reckless behaviour. She then said, “She should be a perfect mate material for you. You should consider her.”

 

“Yeah,” Levi answered. If only he could. If only Eren could be his mate and they could have a normal life like any other mated couple.

 

* * *

 

When Levi came home from school he found Eren sitting at the living room couch, staring out of the window. 

 

The TV was not on and Eren continued to stare as if he had not heard Levi coming in. 

 

For a moment Levi just stared at Eren but the omega did not seem to acknowledge his presence. 

 

But when Levi was about to walk away he heard Eren say, “I’m pregnant.” 

 

Levi’s reaction was to stop, freeze in his spot. Surely he heard wrong.

 

“It can only be yours,” Eren’s voice was calm as he stated the obvious. 

 

Too calm when he spoke. 

 

Eren continued just as calmly, “Family members are not affected by each other’s heat or rut cycles,” Eren said out loud the fact that Levi did not want to admit. “We are clearly not brothers.” Neither had mentioned it before as they both had feared for the worst but hoping the whole matter of their mating would disappear if they did not speak about it.

 

It made perfect sense.

 

All his life Levi had been avoiding their mother whenever she had her heat. The first time Levi remembered it happening was when he was seven years old. Grisha had pulled him aside and told him to stay away from her when her scent changed like that. He had practically threatened the little alpha, who did not understand what was going on, not to touch Carla. Levi did as he was told and always stayed away from Carla. Especially when he matured to his alphahood. That was when a thing like sex started to seem an interesting thing to try.

 

But this time he had made a mistake. A big mistake.

 

“Say something!” Eren suddenly shouted yanking Levi’s mind back to the present. 

 

Levi didn’t know what to say. All he could think of was that Eren wasn’t his real brother and he had knocked him up. What was there to say? All of his fears were coming true. He had tried to deny this possibility all this time. He had wanted to believe that it had been a freak of nature, that something went horribly wrong.

 

“For fuck’s sake,” Eren cursed. The omega was angry at the tight lipped alpha.

 

Levi finally said something, “We shouldn’t have done this.” Clearly it was the wrong thing to say.

 

“Who was the one who came into my bed and fucked me like I was a common whore!?” Eren screamed. “We are in this shit together,  _ brother _ ,” Eren spat out the last word like it was poison in his mouth.

 

Levi’s anger flared when Eren started to scream at him. His instincts told him to make Eren submit because the omega was out of line. His scent warned Eren to go no farther with his attitude. He almost grabbed hold of the angry omega but knowing he was pregnant made him pause. 

 

Pregnant. 

 

With his child. 

 

He couldn’t hurt Eren. He simply couldn’t do it. 

 

His hands balled into fists as he took a deep breath. “Eren,” he growled as a warning.

 

“What?” Eren spat the word in his face. Eren was breathing heavily, ready to fight him on more physical level.

 

He took Eren by surprise when he raised his hand on Eren’s face tenderly. “Calm down,” Levi whispered. He felt it was better to subdue Eren this way than through violent words or actions. Levi also stopped oozing aggressive scent. He was mad but there wasn’t really anything he could do at this point and he needed Eren to calm down.

 

Eren narrowed his eyes at Levi but calming down nevertheless. He became less hostile but was still on guard. 

 

“I don’t know what to do,” Levi admitted, letting his hand that touched Eren’s face drop to his side. Levi was terrified of what this meant. There was no way they could keep the baby and sooner or later they needed to stop living together so this never happened again. Only the thought of losing Eren because of this was enough to make his stomach drop with dread. 

 

He didn’t want to let Eren go. But he might not have a choice in the matter.

 

“We can’t tell anyone,” Eren said, shaking his head in disbelieve. “Can you imagine what mom would say?”

 

Their parents would be so devastated to learn that their children had done such a thing. Levi could picture the disappointment in Carla’s and Grisha’s eyes. Not only that but they would do everything in their power to separate the two of them. Levi would most probably never see Eren again if they told them about this. “We can’t tell them.”

 

“Then what do we do? This isn’t exactly something I can hide forever! Not to mention our parents know we are not real brothers. As soon as they find out they’ll know exactly what happened here and we are toast.” Eren was starting to get frantic, panicking out of his mind. 

 

“We’ll get through this,” Levi said not really believing the words just yet but he would try his best to make sure no one would ever find out what happened here. 

 

It wasn’t like he could make Eren his real mate. They would always have to hide. They would need to hide from their parents and from their friends. No one would understand their decision of being together. It was out of the question.

 

Levi would need to let Eren go, watch him find someone else as his mate. He  _ needed  _ Eren to find someone else. But could he let himself do that? Would he be okay with whomever Eren chose? 

 

“Are you sure?” Eren’s question broke Levi out of his thoughts. 

  
“We have some time,” he told the omega. “We don’t have to decide anything right now.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last post for this fic a while. My schedule is so fucking packed that I am pretty sure I’ll die in the upcoming 2 months. So I practically have no time to sit here and write fanfics. I’m pretty sure I will write something somewhere but not like I’d get anything out completed. My school is prio number uno on my list.

  


Time was not a luxury that they had unfortunately.

 

Christmas was just around the corner.

 

That meant they had to go home. Their parents would not let them off the hook just because they were living on their own.

 

Eren looked at himself in the mirror. He was one month along. He looked at his tummy but didn’t see anything different about it.

 

He wasn’t showing yet.

 

But his scent had changed and it was getting stronger.

 

Eren sighed and lowered his shirt back over his abdomen. Dread was the most forward feeling in his gut right now. In a week’s time he would be going home. And by then his mother and father would know he was pregnant.

 

He had to decide what he would tell them. He obviously could not rely on Levi. The alpha’s attitude and behaviour hadn’t been exactly consistent. One day Levi would talk to him and then the next he would shut himself inside his room or be absent from their home completely. Eren didn’t know where he went and whom he was with. He wasn’t going to ask either.

 

Eren felt hollow. As if part of him was missing. He kept telling himself he should not be doing this alone. That he should drag the damn alpha’s ass to his side and kick it hard. Levi had promised him that they would figure this out but he had not helped him at all. A few nice words were not going to get them far.

 

But on the other hand Eren knew that Levi needed time. Eren was reminded of their earlier conversation that they had a few days ago. They had been pondering over the fact that one of them was obviously not part of the family in the traditional sense.

 

_“It is pretty clear who here is our mum’s son,”_ Levi had said to Eren. Eren resembled their mother so much that they was no mistake he was related to Carla. That had left Levi with an obvious answer.

 

He must be adopted.

 

Eren felt sad for him. The person who he had thought to be his big brother was not really so. Eren could not imagine what it must feel like for Levi to realise that potentially none of the people in his family were his actual family. Eren couldn’t say that Levi would always be his brother. Not after what had happened. But he cared for the young alpha.

 

Just maybe… Eren shook his head. He shouldn’t think that. Even if he could potentially have Levi as his mate, there would be legalities between them.

 

And thus Eren couldn’t tell about this problem to anyone. Who could he really trust? Even if he could not trust people with the truth he would need to tell them that he was pregnant sooner or later.

 

Eren sighed for about the hundredth time that morning. He needed to get ready for school. Exam week was upon him. He didn’t have the time to worry over something like having a kid right now.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi slumped over the library table. His head hurt from staying up for almost two days in row. It didn’t help that he had an exam tomorrow that he just couldn’t afford to flunk right now. He didn’t need the stress, plus, the course was going to be offered a year from now again. Levi did not want to wait that long.

 

A year from now he would be a father. The thought sounded ridiculous. He was far too young to be a parent. And what about Eren? His brother was only sixteen!

 

Levi sighed closing his eyes. Everything was fucked up. He didn’t even know where to begin with all the new information that he had recently acquired about himself. He was not a Jaeger like he thought he was. Hell, he was a stranger for all he knew!

 

Who was he then? Had his mother abandoned him when he was born? Was she even alive? Why hadn’t mum and dad ever told him that he was not their flesh and blood? He deserved to know!

 

Levi had put off contacting his parents for a long while. He didn’t even know what to say to them. How was he supposed to bring it up casually that he knew he was adopted? _“Hey mum, why didn’t you tell me I was adopted?”_ That would only lead to questions of how and why he knew.

 

Then there was Eren’s pregnancy and the upcoming Christmas break. Levi felt exhausted just thinking about the trip to home and pretending he did not know the truth.

 

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He fished it out to see a text from none other than his mother.

 

**_Mum:_ ** _Honey, when are you two coming home? We’ll pick you up!_

 

Levi didn’t want to answer her. Besides he needed to ask Eren when his school ended. He didn’t want to go home but he saw no way to avoid it. He had a distinct feeling that Eren would share his desire to stay away from their parents. _Eren’s_ parents.

 

* * *

 

 

“Levi?” Eren’s voice called out as soon as the alpha was indoors.

 

“Yeah?” Levi replied while taking his shoes off.

 

Eren appeared from the kitchen looking nervous, wringing the hem of his shirt in his hands. “Have you spoken to mum?”

 

“She sent me a message. She wants to know when we are going home.”

 

“Oh… about that..” Eren hesitated swallowing nervously. “What are we going to tell them?”

 

“I don’t know,” Levi answered truthfully. He had given it some thought but there was no perfect answer. “What do you want to tell them?” he asked hoping maybe Eren had some answer. They could always run away from their family and friends. But where would they go? How far could they go? Their parents would look for them surely. It was a stupid idea.

 

Eren straightened his back and spoke confidently, “I am not going to tell the truth just yet. We will lie to them that I was stupid and got involved with someone too close to my heat. A schoolmate or something.”

 

“We need more detailed story than that.”

 

“I know, I know but you don’t necessarily need to know. You could just tell them that I didn’t tell you.”

 

Levi gave Eren a ‘you think they’ll fall for that?’ look. “Our parents know I’d dig it out of you if I had to.” Levi reconsidered what he had said. “Okay that did not come out right.”

 

Eren grimaced, his hands automatically touching his belly.

 

“You know what I meant,” Levi corrected as he walked past Eren to the kitchen.

 

There was pasta boiling and some sauce on its way. Eren had brushed upon his cooking in the last few months. Cooking was not really anyone’s forte in their family. Because of their wealth they had eaten out more often than at home. Their mother knew how to make only a handful of dishes and most of them were not anything special.

 

Levi tasted the sauce. It needed more salt.

 

“So are you okay with the plan?” Eren had followed him into the room.

 

Levi glanced at him. “You could fill me in on some details you want to use. So I know I won’t say something stupid.”

 

“I was thinking that maybe I was gone at some party that I did not tell you about.”

 

Levi nodded. “And I was worried when you didn’t return home. You didn’t answer your phone and when you came back you told me you were staying with a friend.”

 

It was Eren’s turn to nod. “Yeah something like that.”

 

Eren’s idea was the one they were going with but it was not one that Levi liked. He didn’t have a choice in the matter. If Eren wanted to tell that lie then it was up to him. Levi was not his alpha. He couldn’t demand anything from Eren. Even if he was he knew Eren would fight him. Eren was stubborn in that way.

  
“We’ll do whatever you say,” Levi told the omega who gave him a smile. Maybe he couldn’t be Eren’s real alpha but he could goddamn pretend to be one inside his own head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parent's finally find out that their baby boy is expecting a baby of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, yet another part for this. Sorry that this is little short but I thought that this is better than nothing, right?

  
  


Eren fidgeted and paced around the apartment. Their parents were coming today. He had packed everything and checked about five times that he hadn’t forgotten something. He hadn’t seen Levi for an hour or so. The alpha had locked himself in his room. 

 

Eren was worried because the moment their parents entered through the front door they would be able to smell Eren and tell that he was expecting. Eren knew he could not hide the fact for very long. It wasn’t wise either to try. Nervousness ate at him. He needed to talk to Levi or someone to take away this feeling or at least lessen it. 

 

He went to the alpha’s door and knocked. “Levi? Can we talk?” he called out hoping Levi would let him in.

 

The alpha appeared by the door. “What?” He looked calm and collected but Eren could tell he was nervous too by his scent.

 

“I know I am just going to screw it up,” Eren started his panicked rant. “What if I slip up and say something and they figure it all out!” 

 

Levi reached out, placing his hands on Eren’s arms. “You won’t.”

 

“But--”

 

“Just think for once before you say anything.”

 

Eren nodded but he was not convinced he’d be able to do that. “What do I even say when they find out?” Maybe Levi had some good ideas.

 

The alpha shrugged. “Tell them it was a foolish mistake? Don’t say too much. Mum is going to be asking about it for sure. You can always say that you don’t want to talk about it.” 

 

Eren stepped closer and hugged Levi. “Yeah. I’ll do that.”

 

The alpha hugged him back but with some awkwardness. “Right, so, have you packed everything?” He pulled away from Eren, stepping further into his room.

 

The omega followed after him like a puppy. “Yeah.” Eren really wanted to cuddle with Levi. The alpha’s bed was immaculately made. He really wanted to make it wrinkle under their shared weight. Okay, the idea of cuddling flew right out of Eren’s head as desire for sex arouse to the surface instead.

 

“Eren…” Levi warned him when Eren’s scent started to drift into his nostrils.

 

Eren bit his lower lip between his teeth. “Sorry?” he apologised sheepishly. “I can’t help it,” he argued hoping that Levi would not get angry at him.

 

The alpha on the other hand was conflicted about Eren’s scent. He had not dared to hope that Eren would desire him after what happened. Levi had a feeling that whatever he decided to do right now would shape their relationship from this point onwards. Yet, he did not have enough time to make a choice one way or the other because Eren left his room. 

 

“I’ll go take a shower,” the omega said, his scent lingering in the air for a short while afterwards. 

 

Levi watched him go, not stopping him. It was better not to get involved in such activities right now. Not when their parents were almost here. Levi was not in the mood for getting discovered by them right now. Of course it was possible that their parents would figure it out nevertheless. 

 

Levi wondered if they would tell him he was adopted or would they ignore the matter completely? Levi wanted to ask but he couldn’t do it now. If only Eren’s scent did not do funny things to him then this whole mess could have been avoided. 

 

Speaking of Eren’s scent, Levi took a deep breath filling his lungs with the delicious scent of arousal that still lingered in the air. Omega’s scent tended to do that when they were luring an alpha into mating them. Of course Eren wasn’t doing it on purpose. Levi was to blame too because he was an unbonded alpha giving off pheromones that probably drove Eren crazy. 

 

Levi heard the shower turn on. He moved to the doorway of his room, staring at the bathroom door. If only Eren was his omega he could join him in there, not worry about a thing. It wouldn’t be that bad, would it? Having a family and all. 

 

Levi noticed that there was no usual noises coming out from the bathroom. The shower was on but there was no one under it? 

 

Levi crept closer to the bathroom door. Was everything alright with Eren? His breath caught in his throat when he heard a low moan. Levi swallowed hard. The image was not hard to imagine what Eren looked like naked, touching himself. The noises continued and Levi’s ear was practically glued to the door. He probably would not have heard a thing if he had been in his own room. Eren’s quiet gasps and moans were all he heard. He palmed himself through his pants, biting his lower lip not to let out any sound. He did not want Eren to know he was here. 

 

On the other side of the door Eren was running his hand back and forth on his cock. His head was turned to the side, exposing his neck in an act of submission to the imaginary alpha in his head. 

 

In his head he was imagining Levi touching him, whispering into his ear how much he wanted him. Eren was submerged in a fantasy of how things would have gone if he had stayed in Levi’s room. He’d be ass up on the bed, begging to be fucked. Levi would indulge him. Eren bit his hand to keep his moans at least somewhat quiet. 

 

The alpha would fuck him hard, make Eren beg for him to slow down. Levi would come inside him, knot him and mark him as his. 

 

Eren came hard. Only in his fantasies did he wish for a permanent bond with Levi. Lately all his fantasies ended with a mark on his neck, a mark telling the world that he was taken, mated and unavailable. Oh how he wished he could be just that. 

 

Eren sighed, stepping under the water and letting it wash away any remnants of his private moment of passion. He washed himself quickly, rinsing any scent that might be stuck on his skin. The fragrance of the shampoo masked any scents he might have left in the air. 

 

When Eren exited the bathroom Levi was already back in his room, his heart pounding under his ribcage like crazy. Levi was way too turned on to just casually will his boner down. The alpha waited until he heard Eren close the door to his own room before he practically dashed into the bathroom. 

 

He sniffed around, and if he breathed deep enough he could smell Eren under the shampoo. Levi made his way to the shower, knowing this was where Eren had done his deed. His hand found its way into his pants again. He tugged his cock out of his pants and with vicious pace brought the release out of himself. 

 

Gritting his teeth he marked the spot with his cum he believed Eren had soiled the floor with his own. It was a primal urge to do so. As an alpha he had just laid claim on Eren wordlessly telling any other alpha whom might use their bathroom that Eren was his and he was ready to fight for him.

 

Of course Levi would not leave any trace on the floor. He was not some animal. But he felt better after he had done it. Refreshed, as if his mind was set.

 

* * *

 

 

The doorbell rang.

 

His heart pounding a million times per second, Eren opened the door.

 

“Eren? Is everything alright?” Carla asked as soon as she saw Eren’s terrified face. Let alone his scent was too strong.

 

“No-nothing!” He let them in, still fretting that he was going to blurt out the truth without meaning to. 

 

“Honey,” Carla said worriedly. “I missed you.” She pulled Eren into a hug. “Oh my goodness, Eren!” she exclaimed when she smelled his scent up close.

 

If it was possible then Eren was sure he was having a heart attack right about now. He held his breath and waited for his judgement.

 

Carla’s eyes searched Eren’s face. Her boy was refusing to meet her gaze. “Oh honey, tell me what happened?”

 

Grisha was standing on the side not saying a word. He wasn’t in on what was exactly going on but he was sure to find out once Carla was done with questioning Eren.

 

“It..” Eren hesitated.

 

Carla gasped. “You weren’t forced, were you?”

 

Grisha’s brows furrowed with confusion.

 

“No!” Eren exclaimed. “It was nothing like that. It was just.. I really don’t wanna talk about it.” 

 

“That’s okay. We can talk more at home,” she said. 

 

Eren dared to look at her and saw how worried she looked.

 

“What’s this about?” Grisha finally asked.

 

Carla whispered, “Eren’s pregnant.”

 

“What?!” Grisha exclaimed. “Since when?”

 

Eren looked down at his feet. “A month or so.”

 

“And you didn’t tell us? Oh dear boy why not?” Grisha was now just as worried as Carla. At that moment Levi decided to enter the room with his luggage for the hols. “And you, why didn’t you tell us, Levi?”

 

Eren chose to escape and get his own bag in the meanwhile.

 

The young alpha stopped to put his shoes on. “‘Cause it was Eren’s decision not to tell you. I respected it.” Levi tried to sound as casual as possible.

 

“This isn’t some minor incident. This is life changing. You should have called us at least to say that something was wrong with Eren,” Grisha reprimanded Levi. When Eren returned with his own bag Grisha said to him, “How could you have been so careless?”

 

Carla hurried to say, “Grisha, let him be. We’ll get to the bottom of this later.”

 

Needless to say the car ride back home was filled with tension. Grisha kept grumbling under his breath. Levi and Eren sat in the back, not looking at each other but out of the car windows.

 

* * *

 

 

Carla peeked into her son’s room. “Eren, can we talk for a moment?”

 

Eren nodded, putting his phone away. He had been scrolling through facebook just to kill some time. 

 

His mother smile as she slipped into his room and closed the door. “Are you ready to tell me more about what happened?”

 

Eren bit his lower lip nervously. Nevertheless he nodded as Carla sat down at the edge of his bed. He had had the time to come up with some plausible lie. “I was at a friend’s place,” he started. “I didn’t have any symptoms before that so I did not know what could happen. My heat started out of the blue and… well you know,” he ended embarrassed to say anything more to his own mother.

 

“You don’t need to be embarrassed. I know what it is like,” Carla said with a smile. “I remember when my first heat came. I was young and did not know much. I was scared but luckily I was home at the time.” She was looking at the walls littered with photos that Eren had taken himself. “Does the alpha know that you are expecting?”

 

“Yes,” Eren answered. 

 

“And what does he think about it?”

 

“He hasn’t really said anything. I guess he is still in shock.”

 

“For a month?”

 

“It probably has not really sunk in yet.”

 

“Oh dear,” Carla sighed. “You don’t have much time to have an abortion. The sooner the better.”

 

“What?” Eren’s eyes widened. “I’m not going to abort!” he jumped to his feet. His room was filled in seconds with his distressed scent.

 

“But Eren! You can’t seriously think that you can have a child.” 

 

“Why not? Is it because I’m too young?”

 

“Of course you are too young. You have a choice! We don’t live in some medieval times anymore.”

 

“I choose not to abort. It is my choice!”

 

“Eren…”

 

“No. I will not abort no matter what you say. I want to have this child.”

 

Carla looked at him her eyes full of sadness and pity. “You are not thinking clearly.”

 

Eren huffed, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. “You are not listening!”

 

“It would be for the best. You just started high school.”

 

“But if I work hard enough I can get ahead and finish this year early. I spoke to my student counselor and he said that it is possible given my situation.”

 

“But what about rest of it, hmm? How are you going to do that when you have a little baby to take care of? A child needs constant attention. They are dependant on you in everything.”

 

“I’m keeping it,” Eren said firmly. 

 

Carla sighed. “Give it some thought. Maybe your father can make you see reason.”

 

Eren kept his mouth shut for now. His mother was adamant that he should abort. His father was going to be even worse when he’d come around and start asking questions and demanding abortion as well. 

 

His mother left the room and Eren fell back on the bed. He wanted to see Levi right now. He wanted to be consoled and feel safe. But he did not want to seem like he went to Levi to cry about how he was being treated. No, he’d need to be more independent even if he didn’t want to be right now. 

 

There was a soft knock on his door about fifteen minutes later. This time it was Levi. The alpha stood at the doorway, leaning on the doorframe. “Are you okay?”

 

Eren sighed, rolling on his back. “Yeah, I guess.”

 

Levi was not evidently leaving yet. “You know,” the alpha began, “If you need anything.. I’m always there for you.” It was rather uncharacteristic for Levi to say something like that and it warmed Eren’s heart. 

 

Eren smiled, genuinely happy that Levi had come over to say such a thing. “Thank you,” Eren said. He felt like crying so he looked down at the floor and swallowed hard. He did not want to start bawling his eyes out in front of Levi again.

 

Levi stepped into the room and closed the door. “I know they are going to say things that upset you. I want you to know that if it gets too much then just come to me. I’ll defend you.”

 

Now Eren had to fight back tears for real. “Levi,” he whispered. “They want me to abort.”

 

The alpha was not shocked but still surprised that their mother had already suggested it. “And what do you want to do?” Levi swallowed, anxiously waiting for Eren’s reply.

 

“Keep it of course,” Eren answered. “I can’t stomach the idea of… I just can’t.” His lip quivered and he bit down onto it to keep it steady but failed.

 

Levi sighed at relief. He knew it was a stupid idea but it rubbed his alphan ego the right way. Eren wanted his child. Levi was not supposed to feel so goddamn happy about it. He walked over to the omega and kneeled in front of him. “We’ll do as you see fit, okay?”

 

Eren nodded. He was sniffling as tears had gathered into his eyes and his nose was clogging up already. “I just want to be left alone. Why can’t they see that I want this child? I’m old enough to make my own decisions. It’s not like I’m the first teenage parent in the world.”

 

Levi rubbed Eren’s knee gently. “They can’t force you to have the abortion.”

 

“I know.” Eren nodded. “I’m just scared that dad comes up with some plan and somehow tricks me into it.”

 

“He won’t do that. You know that.”

 

Eren wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “I know but they are mad at me right now. Especially dad.”

 

“They are just in shock. They will get over it.” Levi couldn’t help but try and comfort the upset omega. Eren’s scent practically begged him to do so. The omega himself was not aware of the effect it had on Levi.

  
“I hope so,” Eren sniffled and dared to smile at his alpha.


	7. Chapter 7

Eren tossed and turned, unable to get any sleep. He thought he would feel safe in his own old room but he felt uneasy. He did not want to be alone.

 

He slipped out of bed and left his room as quietly as he could. He crossed the hallway and slipped into Levi’s room. The alpha was already asleep which gave Eren the perfect opportunity to slip into bed with him. Eren curled on Levi’s side which made the alpha stir from his sleep.

 

“Mmm, Eren?” Levi asked sleepily as he brought an arm around the omega.

 

“Yeah, go back to sleep.”

 

Levi’s breathing evened out and he fell back asleep.

 

Eren felt so much better as he breathed in Levi’s scent.

 

In the morning Eren woke up feeling so much better than he had in weeks. His morning erection pressed against Levi who was still asleep.

 

But not for long. The alpha stirred from his sleep soon after Eren had because the omega kept moving, trying to find a better position so that his erection was not painfully pressed between them.

 

“You coming here was not a good idea,” Levi said even if he was glad that Eren was there next to him.

 

Eren snuggled closer refusing to answer.

 

“You know, they might guess what’s going on if they see you here.”

 

“I don’t care.” Eren shrugged.

 

“You don’t care?”

 

“I just want to be with you.”

 

Levi almost opened his mouth and said that it was just hormones doing the talking for Eren but he opted not to. He had a feeling it might start a fight. Levi sighed softly. He nosed at Eren’s hair, breathing in his scent. “We have to get up soon or we _will_ be found out.”

 

Eren groaned not wanting to get up at all. He had finally managed to corner Levi into cuddling with him. Of course their parents had to be the ones to ruin everything. “I’ll say that I was lonely, you know, being single parent-to-be and all.”

 

“There are holes in your plan, Eren,” Levi said. “If you just felt lonely you wouldn’t be nosing at my neck right now.”

 

Eren whined. “But you smell so nice.” And it did nothing to deflate the erection he was sporting.

 

Levi wrapped his arms around the omega imagining just for one moment that they could be like this forever. But in reality they probably had about fifteen minutes before their mother would come to look for them. Levi could smell the breakfast being ready downstairs.

 

Levi buried his face in Eren’s neck in return. “Come on, we gotta go.” He breathed in Eren’s delicious scent. He knew what effect he was having on the omega but now was not the time to start getting handsy.

 

“Five more minutes,” Eren whined.

 

“We might not have that long. Get your ass up and go get dressed,” Levi commanded softly into Eren’s hair.

 

Eren groaned. “Okay, okay.” He was not happy about it but he did as he was told.

 

Eren dreaded going downstairs for breakfast. What if his parents started to demand him to abort again? He did not want to fight them first thing in the morning. He knew that the atmosphere was going to be tense no matter what happened. Eren rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath. Everything was going to be fine.

 

“Good morning, darling,” Carla said as soon as she saw Eren coming into the spacious kitchen.

 

The food smelled delicious and Eren’s stomach growled. “Morning, mum,” he replied sitting down at the opposite side of the table.

 

Eren took food on his plate and did not dare to look up at his parents. Levi soon joined them and got similar greeting from their mother.

 

“Eren, I’m sorry if I upsetted you last night,” Carla said. “You must realize that I am only worried about you.”

 

Eren nodded, picking his food with his fork. After a bite or two he didn’t feel so hungry anymore.

 

He missed the soft smile on his mother’s face.

 

“I wish you would have had better luck with your heat. Next time, carry your suppressants with you at all times,” she advised her son.

 

“I didn’t have them at all, mum,” Eren remarked irritated that he was being told what he was supposed to do like he would have magically known when his first heat would come.

 

Grisha had been quiet listening to the rather one-sided conversation. “Didn’t Levi give you your suppressants?”

 

Eren looked confused. “No?”

 

Grisha turned to Levi. “Why not? I put them into the same bag with your own. Surely you saw them when you had your rut?”

 

Levi’s heart stopped for a few seconds or so it felt like. He hadn’t looked into the bag. Why hadn’t dad told him he had Eren’s suppressants? “I didn’t notice them. Besides my rut came after Eren’s heat,” he said tightly. It was not exactly a lie. His heart was pounding a million miles per hour and he hoped no one noticed. Was his dad buying the lie? He didn’t dare to look up into his eyes.

 

“I see,” Grisha said. “How could you miss the package? It’s much more bigger than yours.”

 

Levi tried to shrug casually. “I didn’t look into the bag. I probably missed it by chance.” He felt cold sweat seeping through his skin. He was sure his dad would smell his lie any minute now.

 

Grisha watched him a few seconds longer before returning to reading a newspaper he had before him. “Can’t be helped now, can it?” he remarked clearly not expecting an answer.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren stayed in his room the rest of the day. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Even if curling next to Levi sounded like a good idea right now he knew that he might do something they both regretted if he spent too much time by the alpha’s side.

 

Surely their parents would figure it all out if he just stuck to Levi all the time.

 

Eren sighed as he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He didn’t feel like doing anything in particular right now.

 

There was a knock on his door and Eren hoped that they would just leave him alone.

 

“Eren? Dad said he wanted to talk to you,” it was Levi.

 

That piece of news did not make the omega happy at all. He practically stomped to the door and opened it to face Levi who had not left just yet. Eren did not say a word to him, brushing past Levi on his way downstairs where he knew their dad was surely waiting to give him a lecture about the dangers of teenage pregnancy and who knew what else.

 

Eren made his way to the living room where he found both of his parents sitting on a pristine looking couch side by side.

 

“Take a seat,” Grisha instructed his voice not stern yet.

 

Eren sat down on a similar looking couch just opposite of his parents.

 

“Your mother told me what you said to her. You are making a mistake, Eren,” Grisha said.

 

Eren did not grace them with an answer. He had expected the lecture and here it came.

 

“You are not thinking clearly because of the pregnancy. It seems like it is the right thing to do but it isn’t so. You have your whole life ahead of you and you should not throw it away just yet. I have a friend who owes me a favour. He does abortions as his daily routine. I can call him anytime you wish. He will put an end to this ridiculousness and you can go back to school like nothing ever happened.”

 

Eren bit his teeth together so hard that it hurt. His eyes closed at some point of the lecture.

 

“Eren, look at me!” his father exclaimed.

 

Eren opened his eyes to look at his father. His eyes were full of defiance.

 

“Do you understand?”

 

Eren shook his head. “No. I’m not going to abort and you can’t make me.”

 

“But son, you cannot drop out of school. Who is going to take care of you, huh? You expect us to provide for you like we always have? Or has Levi said that he’ll help you? He has his own studies to worry about rather than keep up with your every whim!” Grisha was getting angry.

 

Eren had expected to hear something like this but it did nothing to soften the disappointment he felt towards his own father. “So you are going to abandon me?”

 

Before Grisha could say anything Carla cut in, “Of course not, honey. We just want you to face the reality that we are not always going to be there to help you with everything. Having a child is a big commitment and we don’t think you should have one just yet. Think about the things you cannot do when you have a child. You can’t go to places whenever you feel like it because your baby will need looking after. Finding a mate will be harder because you already have a child with someone else. Not many alphas are going to accept that.”

 

“What does that matter?” Eren jumped to his feet. “Why would I even want someone who doesn’t want my children? I don’t need someone who is such a stuck up!”

 

His parents shared a look. “You should think about your education--”

 

“But I am thinking about it! I am going to finish high school one way or the other. Don’t treat me like a child! I’ve had a lot of time thinking about this.” Frustration was evident in Eren’s voice. “I’ll deal with whatever comes but I am not giving up my own child for something like education which I can get anytime anywhere!”

 

Levi was skulking around the top of the stairs, listening into what was being said in the living room.

 

It wasn’t good at all. He wanted to go and defend Eren but he knew he could not do that. He sat down on the top stair. Eren was obviously stressed out. Their parents were not any better. The conversation was tense. Neither side wanted to give in.

 

Eventually after a long shouting competition Eren emerged from the living room. The omega paused when he saw Levi.

  
Eren marched up the stairs in a huff right past Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was.. fine. xD  
> I have the next chapter almost written... but that doesn't mean anything! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am totally blown away by the amount of support this fic has gotten. I want to thank everyone at this point for all the comments and kudos. I love to receive comments and hear what you think about this mess of a story. Usually people find different perspectives to this and hearing those are always cheering me up.

Eren went straight into bed. He pulled the covers over his head, closing his eyes. He needed to calm down. Just a moment in his own world would help.

 

“Oi!” Levi called out as he closed the door behind him. “Don’t go into other people’s beds fully clothed.” Levi sat down at the edge of his bed and poked the lump that was Eren.

 

The lump growled at him.

 

Levi asked, “Can I come under there too?”

 

“Why?” came a muffled answer.

 

Levi put his hand on the lump, possibly touching Eren’s shoulder. “You are upset. Let me in.”

 

Eren pushed the covers off so that Levi could see his face. “Can we cuddle?” Eren asked. His eyes looked sad and he was ready to cry.

 

“Of course,” Levi assured.

 

Eren let him crawl under the covers as well.

 

“Come here,” Levi said and Eren came into his arms, burying his face into Levi’s chest. Eren was shaking.

 

“They want me to kill the baby,” Eren said and started sobbing.

 

Levi ran his fingers through Eren’s hair. “Shhh, nothing is going to happen.”

 

“But-but if dad forces me to go that clinic..” Eren kept crying.

 

“He won’t, don’t worry.”

 

“But what if he-he does..”

 

“He won’t ‘cause I won’t let him.”

 

“You-you mean that?”

 

“Of course.”

 

And Eren smiled through his tears. “I love you.”

 

Levi kissed the top of his head. “I love you too,” he said which made Eren giggle through his tears and hug him tighter. “Everything is going to be just fine.”

 

Eren’s tears subsided. “You promise?”

 

“Yes. We’ll tell them if we have to but I won’t leave you no matter what.”

 

Eren raised his face towards Levi’s. He hesitated but said anyway, “My alpha.”

 

“Yours.” Levi pulled the covers to cover their heads. Everything felt ten times more intimate as soon as all they could hear their breathing. Levi was the one who initiated it. He was the one whose lips touched Eren’s. This was the first time of them kissing outside of Eren’s heat. The kiss was slow and tentative, carefully exploring. During Eren’s heat he had not really concentrated that much on how the kisses had felt.

 

Eren snaked his hand behind Levi’s head as the kiss grew bolder. Eren turned on his back slowly, inviting Levi with him. Eren loved the heaviness of Levi’s body on top of his.

 

Meanwhile Levi was trying to not crush Eren under his weight completely. He braced himself on his elbows while continuing the kissing. Eren’s lips were so soft. They felt like heaven.

 

There were footsteps coming up the stairs.

 

Eren pushed Levi off of him. The alpha scrambled away from him as fast as he could. Levi threw the covers that stuck to him, on top of Eren as soon as he was off the bed. The omega stayed on the bed, rearranging the covers so he was hidden from sight once again.

 

Then the door was knocked on. “Did Eren come here?” asked their mother who walked in after her question.

 

“Yeah,” Levi answered, already sitting at his desk. “He’s hiding.”

 

Carla smiled sadly. “Eren? Honey?” She walked over to the bed. “I know you are upset but try to understand that we are just looking out for you. We love you no matter what. Give it a few days and then talk with Grisha again.”

 

When Eren did not answer she patted the lump that was Eren and left.

 

Once she was gone Eren peeked from under the covers at Levi.

 

Levi walked back to the bed and sat down. He ran his fingers through Eren’s hair. “Mum’s right. Dad always get angry first and then he calms down.”

 

“I know,” Eren mumbled, burying his face under the covers. Levi’s fingers soothed him and he wanted to fall asleep. “Can I stay here?” he asked, peeking at Levi.

 

“I bet you’d come here even if I told you no.”

 

Eren’s face broke into a smile. “Yeah. Sorry.”

 

Levi leaned in, burying his nose into Eren’s hair. He loved Eren’s scent. “Nothing to be sorry about.” He placed a little kiss on Eren’s temple. “You can come here whenever you want.”

 

Eren turned his head upwards and Levi kissed the tip of his nose.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where are you boys going?” Carla asked when she saw the boys actually putting their coats on the next day. They hadn’t left the house for days.

 

“Ice skating! It’s been years since I skated,” Eren said with enthusiasm. When Levi had brought it up Eren had agreed right away. They would rent skates at the rink.

 

“Have fun but be careful,” Carle said to the young omega. “Try not to fall down.” She was worried for the baby.

 

“Mum, I know. I will be careful.”

 

She smiled at him bidding her boys goodbye.

 

Levi grabbed the car keys and headed out with Eren in tow.

 

Eren settled on the passenger’s seat. “This idea is so great.” He chuckled to himself happy and giddy to go and skate.

 

Levi said nothing as he started the car up and reversing it off the driveway.

 

Eren could hardly stay put on his seat. He wondered why hadn’t they gone skating more often? They skated a lot when they were kids. Why had they stopped? He looked out of the window the whole time and he noticed something odd. What on earth was Levi thinking? “We are not going skating, are we?” Eren asked when he noticed that they were not headed towards the rink.

 

“Not really.”

 

Eren was astonished. “It was all a rouse?”

 

Levi dared to smile. “I wanted to be alone with you.”

 

A shiver went through Eren’s whole body as he comprehended what Levi meant. “Ah,” he managed to say. His whole being was suddenly aware of the small space they shared. What did this mean? What did Levi mean? “Are you serious?”

 

Levi glanced at him but said nothing as he made some sharp turns and finally pulled over.

 

Eren had never been here before. Levi had taken him behind a big warehouse building so they were out of view to anyone in the area.

 

“Let me guess, water is not the only thing you have in the bag.”

 

“Just get on the backseat,” Levi said which made Eren smirk.

 

Eren complied, excited for what was to happen. He had been horny for a week now. Sneaking into Levi’s bed to sleep next to him was hardly enough to satisfy his needs to be around the said alpha.

 

Eren practically jumped into Levi’s arms when they were both in the backseat.

 

“Calm down,” Levi growled but yet enjoying how eager Eren was.

 

“Never,” Eren replied. He went straight for a kiss and moaned when Levi kissed him back. “Do you have any idea..”

 

“I do,” Levi said, tugging Eren’s coat off him.

 

Least to say their undressing was messy.

 

“Fuck it is chilly in here,” Eren complained as the cold air met his bare skin.

 

“It’ll warm right up, don’t worry about that.”

 

Omegas were naturally loose when aroused and Levi confirmed that with his fingers slipping easily inside Eren. Levi loved the slick coating his fingers. He was turned on by how turned on Eren was.

 

Inside this car they could let their voices be heard without a worry. Levi loved Eren’s voice, the noises he made when he felt pleasure. Eren was not shy about it either.

 

Levi sucked on Eren’s lower lip, their kisses turning messy. Eren was clinging to him, his hole twitching around Levi’s fingers.

 

“Fuck me, please,” the omega breathed out, not able to take the waiting any longer.

 

Levi’s cock twitched at Eren’s words. He couldn’t wait to thrust into the heat that surrounded his fingers. He couldn’t wait to knot his omega. “Put a condom on. We don’t want to mess up the car.” He pulled his fingers out of Eren’s ass.

 

Eren took a few calming breaths. “Don’t you think they’ll smell us anyway?”

 

“We’ll air out the car before we leave. Our scents are not that strong right now.”

 

Eren nodded. He’d trust in what Levi said. He rolled on a condom just as Levi did the same. “Now hurry up,” he urged the alpha on.

 

Some awkward maneuvering and positions later they finally found steady pace.

 

“Ah god yes,” Eren moaned.

 

“That good?”

 

“Better,” Eren said knowing it boosted Levi’s ego. Maybe this would not be the only time they did this during the hols.

 

Eren knew this time with Levi was too precious to be complaining about the setting. Levi was acting like an alpha at last. Alphas were known to want intimate relations with their mates when the said mate was pregnant. The intimate actions were meant to strengthen the bond between mates. Sort of making sure that the mates stayed together because what was a better time than assuring their mate that they were desirable even when pregnant. Being pregnant meant no heats thus alphas were inclined to show they actually desired their mate outside of the heats as well.

 

Not that Eren really cared about such things. He had always loved Levi. Eren didn’t really see anything wrong in his love. Levi was dear to him just like the rest of the family. But there was something different the way he loved Levi. The slight difference made his heart flutter. Made him want more of Levi attention, his touch.

 

Eren’s mouth was slotted with Levi’s in a heated kiss. Eren couldn’t get enough of Levi.

 

The alpha felt the same. Finally he had Eren in his arms, rocking against him, craving for more.

 

As they grew closer to release the rhythm of their mating got erratic. They lost is completely and Levi focused on drawing out the pleasure. With each thrust, slow and precise he could see how it affected Eren.

 

“Dear god,” Eren breathed out. “I’m going to… aah.. soon. So good.” Eren tightened around Levi’s cock to feel it better.

 

Levi wanted to bite on Eren’s skin but he couldn’t leave any marks. Maybe one day he could mark Eren permanently as his. He could only wish. Now was not the time to get sad. Now he had Eren all to himself, hot and wanting on the edge.

 

Eren came, whining out his orgasm. He clenched on Levi so tightly that the alpha couldn’t take it. Levi pushed in one last time and waited for his knot to pop which it did a moment later. He enjoyed the euphoria, pulling Eren into a crushing hug.

 

Eren petted the back of Levi’s head, kissing whatever he could reach. Levi’s face was buried in his neck.

 

They stayed like that for a few minutes. The windows of the car had fogged over.

 

Levi raised his head away from Eren’s neck and was instantly awarded with a kiss on the lips from the omega.

 

“Feeling okay?” Levi asked a happy nod and a kiss was his reply. Levi took Eren’s condom off, tying it up and dropping it on the car floor. He’d clean up before they’d leave.

 

As they waited for Levi’s knot to deflate they kept sharing kisses like they were little secrets shared just between them.

 

“I wanna go again,” Eren said when Levi was able to remove his own condom, tie it up and throw it on the car floor as well.

 

“One knot wasn’t enough, huh?”

 

“Of course not. I wish… I wish you wouldn’t wear a condom.”

 

The fact that Eren wanted his cum inside him turned Levi on. His cock was coming back to live in record time. “Eren..” he whispered not knowing what else to say. Thinking about how they would go home the cum still inside Eren… it was too much.

 

Levi’s spiking scent of arousal was more than enough of a clue for Eren that he would not be rejected if he kept pushing. He’d get his second round. “Fuck me again, please? Without one okay?”

 

“Fuck..,” Levi cursed softly. “You are gonna make a mess.”

 

Eren pouted. “But Levi, I want your cum inside me. Nothing else can satisfy me right now.”

 

Levi’s cock was throbbing already, he’d reach full hardness in seconds if Eren kept talking like that.

 

“I wanna try to keep it inside as long as I can and then feel it dripping out of me,” the omega spoke seductively, knowing exactly what his words were doing to the alpha.

 

Levi’s cock twitched at the thought of his cum making a mess between Eren’s thighs. “I want to see it,” he confessed. “Will you show me?”

 

“Of course. I’d be happy to.”

 

* * *

 

 

**A day later...**

 

“Eren!!” Carla’s voice came from downstairs. “Come here for a minute!”

 

Eren sighed kissing Levi’s lips quickly. “I’ll be right back.” He didn’t want to leave but he didn’t want to risk their mother coming upstairs to find him in the arms of Levi. Whatever it was it had to be important.

 

Eren went down to the living room and found his parents sitting on the couch side by side. On the coffee table on top of a piece of paper was a used tied up condom.

 

Eren froze. He stared at the condom unable to look away from it.

 

Grisha’s voice broke the deafening silence, “You didn’t go ice skating, did you?”

 


	9. Chapter 9

Eren couldn’t get a word out.

 

He just stared at the used condom on the coffee table.

 

He was frozen. He couldn’t move a muscle. 

 

What was he supposed to say?

 

He had to say something and fast!

 

_ FAST!! _

 

But he could not make himself move his jaw. 

 

_ What do I say anyway? _

 

Dread had settled into his bones. The moment felt like it lasted for eternity as his brain tried to come up with something to explain this situation away.

 

His parents just waited. They waited patiently for him to say something, anything.

 

“I..” Finally he was able to make a sound. “I jerked off,” he said hurriedly. “I was horny.” He was freaking out and that was all he could think of saying. “I was alone. Levi wanted to skate some more so I went to the car alone. I thought I had enough time to get off before he came back.”

 

There was a silence after his words.

 

Grisha sighed. “Eren,” he started. “You don’t need to lie.”

 

Eren felt bile rising to his throat. 

 

_ What?  _

 

His parents knew. 

 

_ They know. _

 

Eren felt sick.

 

“What?” Eren asked. “What do you mean?” He was pale as a sheet as he lifted his gaze to his father in the eye.

 

“All the signs are there. We are not as stupid as you seem to think we are. You must understand now why you need to go to the clinic.”

 

“No.” There was no hesitation.

 

“Eren, you cannot carry Levi’s child!” his father exclaimed.

 

“Why not?” Eren was surprised how level his voice was. He was upset.

 

Grisha sighed again. “Do you have any idea what that means? If someone finds out about this Levi is the one who will suffer the consequences. He will be accused of incest!”

 

“But we are not even real brothers!”

 

“In front of the law you are!” Grisha stood up from his seat. “You cannot be that selfish, Eren. You need to abort! Now!”

 

“Never!” Eren shouted. He was about to say something further but suddenly he heard a low growling from behind him. Eren turned to see Levi descending the stairs looking furious.

 

When Levi reached Eren’s side he pushed himself between Eren and Grisha. “What the fuck are you saying to him?”

 

“Only the truth! You cannot be serious about this! You two can never be mates,” Grisha warned them.

 

Levi was seething with anger. He grabbed Eren by the arm. “We are leaving,” he growled and dragged Eren towards the stairs.

 

“You cannot just take up and leave!” Grisha argued.

 

“Call the cops for all I care!” Levi shouted while dragging upset Eren with him. His words were met with silence and Grisha did not chase after them.

 

As soon as they were upstairs Levi commanded, “Pack your bags. We’re going home.”

 

Eren nodded, rushing into his room to get his bags that he had not unpacked yet. He didn’t care about the few dirty pieces of clothing that were littered on the floor. He went to wait up for Levi in the hallway between their rooms. Levi took a minute or two longer to pack his things.

 

As they made their way down the stairs they saw their mother waiting for them. She looked sad. “I’ll drive you,” she said and went to get her coat and the car keys.

 

“Thanks mum,” Eren said quietly which earned a sad smile from her. He and Levi put on their coats and shoes in silence. Neither of them looked back as they left their mother in tow.

 

The car drive was awkward. Levi looked out of the window, not paying attention to anyone else. Eren felt awful.

 

Carla tried not to cry. “Forgive him,” she said, talking about their father. “He will calm down eventually.”

 

“I doubt it,” Levi injected.

 

Eren had to agree with Levi on this matter. Their father was not going to calm down about something like this. Not in million years.

 

Carla wiped the corners of her eyes. “He will.” She was quiet for a moment. “But he is right. You boys can’t keep this a secret forever.” She sniffed, new tears falling from her eyes. “I’m sorry we didn’t tell you.”

 

Levi didn’t say anything but he let his scent speak for itself. It was trying to calm down his crying mother. Eren on the other hand touched her shoulder gently. He couldn’t hate his own mother. Not when she was crying while trying to drive the car safely.

 

“I’m so sorry,” she cried. “I have failed as a mother.”

 

“Nonsense,” Eren said, rubbing her shoulder soothingly.

 

They soon arrived back at Eren and Levi’s apartment. “Okay boys,” she said after wiping away her tears. “Please take care. Call me, okay? Don’t be strangers after this. If you have anything you need help with Eren, call me okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Eren replied. It was uncertain what would happen now. Their mother seemed super sad about it, though. Carla hardly could look at them without starting to cry again.

 

She sniffed again. “Okay, I’ll be going. Merry Christmas boys,” she said and started to cry again.

 

“Mum,” Eren said and hugged her awkwardly from the backseat. It just caused her to cry more but she got hold of herself in the end.

 

“Now go,” she said. “I’ll be fine. Everything is going to be fine,” she didn’t sound as convincing as she could have. There was sadness in her eyes and defeat in her body language.

 

Levi lead the way into their apartment. It felt like they had been gone for longer than they actually had. Eren took his bags straight into his room. He needed a moment alone. He went to the bed, falling on it. He curled into the fetal position. It made him feel safe.

 

Levi peeked into Eren’s room but decided against going in. Eren would have called for him or let Levi know with his scent that he wanted the alpha around. Instead of disturbing Eren, Levi went to his own room and unpacked his bag. He was still a little bit angry after what had happened. How dare his father say those things. The person who had raised them both told them they could not love each other. What did it matter if they were together or not? It was no one’s business but their own!

 

Levi made a mental note to check on the laws and regulation concerning matters like these. He needed to know how bad their situation really was and if their father was right about him going into jail because of it.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren woke up later on. He had not even realised he had fallen asleep. He had no idea what time it was. He made his way to the living room. He rubbed his eyes, yawning. He saw Levi sitting on the couch, watching something on Netflix. Eren paid the show no mind as he joined Levi on the couch. He leaned against his alpha, breathing in his familiar and calming scent.

 

Levi nuzzled his nose into Eren’s neck. The alpha’s attention shifted from the show completely to Eren.

 

Eren tilted his head to the side, giving Levi access to his neck. The alpha kissed his skin. Levi placed his hand behind Eren’s head, pushing them closer. He licked on the soft skin before sucking on it. Eren whined a little at the pain. Levi took time and care to mark his omega. Even if it was silly to do so since they would not be going anywhere for days. But there was a burning need to make sure everyone knew Eren was his. Damn their father. Damn him for making him feel insecure.

 

When Levi bit a little too harshly Eren exclaimed in pain, “Ouch!” Eren moved away from the alpha or tried to.

 

Levi growled at him, not letting him escape. When he was done with his work, he licked the tender piece of skin and placed a kiss on it.

 

Eren rubbed the spot once he was released. “That hurt.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Levi said but didn’t seem remorseful at all. He looked at the red blotch on Eren’s neck. Satisfaction bloomed in his chest. “Sleep in my room tonight.”

 

Eren nodded, sliding down so that he could lean his head against Levi’s shoulder. Eren hugged Levi. Eren didn’t need to ask what for Levi had marked him with a hickey. Eren had been thinking about marking in general too. Their father had said they could never be mates but what if they were? What if he asked Levi to mark him? What would that mean for them?

 

“Would you mark me if I asked?” Eren asked out of curiosity.

 

The question was a difficult one to answer. “Not now,” was Levi’s answer.

 

“I did not ask if you would now,” Eren stated frustrated that he had not been understood.

 

“Then I can’t answer it. I don’t know. In ideal world I would.”

 

“Good,” Eren huffed. “If you said no I’d beat you up.”

 

Levi smirked after that. “I think you’d fall for my charm before you would have a chance.”

 

“Pft.”

 

“You won’t believe me?” Levi hugged Eren right back, his hands running on the omega’s body suggestively. He let his scent seduce Eren, knowing that in a normal scenario Eren would not be able to resist him.

 

Eren started wiggling in his arms. “Nooo,” he cried out softly. He was not really fighting Levi either. The alpha was touching him softly with lewd intentions. Levi smelled so good. Eren whined when arousal caught up with him. “I hate you,” he growled at the alpha who had pushed Eren a little to gain access to his neck again.

 

“Be mine,” Levi whispered against his skin.

 

Eren’s mouth watered. He parted his legs for Levi’s hand that tried to snuggle between them. Eren had no reason to deny Levi this time. He realised that there was no reason to anymore. They didn’t need to hide it in their own home. No more fear that someone was going to walk in on them.

 

Eren moaned when Levi rubbed his hand over his cock. Eren clutched onto Levi’s shoulder, trying to stay upright but he fell on his back when Levi pushed him. Eren whined because his hands lost contact with Levi. The alpha spread Eren’s legs apart, nosing Eren’s inner thigh.

 

Eren was soon losing his pair of jeans to the hungry alpha hands. The jeans went to the floor with a thump. 

 

Levi mouthed on the underwear covered genitals. 

 

“Isn’t that dirty?” Eren asked enjoying Levi’s mouth on him nonetheless.

 

Levi did not answer him with words. His actions spoke in volumes. The alpha was drooling all over Eren’s underwear, making the fabric wet with spit. Levi could smell the faint scent of Eren’s slick.

 

Eren sank his fingers into Levi’s hair, moaning. He was slicking more and more which drove Levi wilder. Levi pulled Eren’s cock free from the wet underwear. He licked the erected cock before taking it into his mouth. Eren was leaking pre-cum by the point his cock hit the back of Levi’s throat.

 

Levi took his mouth off Eren for a moment and pulled his underwear off, letting them join the jeans on the floor. As soon as the offending garment was out of way Levi’s mouth was back down on Eren. Levi lifted Eren’s hips up high to gain access to the slicked hole. 

 

The alpha groaned, licking the delicious slick. It tasted like heaven to him. His lips and face were smeared with it.

 

Eren whimpered as Levi’s tongue went inside him. Arousal made him sensitive on the inside. His cock was strained against his belly. Eren wanted to reach out to touch Levi but he knew he wouldn’t reach. Instead he clutched on the couch pillows. His position was not natural but enjoyable. Eren wanted to lock Levi’s head in place with his legs.

 

Levi smeared the slick onto Eren’s cock with his face, licking the shaft eagerly. He didn’t need to ask, Levi knew that Eren was close to cumming from the amount of slick he was producing. Levi was rock hard himself but he wanted to see Eren come undone before he claimed him. Eren would be sweetly slick, and it would be easy to slip his cock in after Eren had come once.

 

Levi lowered Eren’s hips back down, focusing all his attention on the delicious cokc in front of him. Levi sucked, making the omega pant as he got closer and closer to the edge. Levi slipped two fingers inside the needy hole, curling them just right did the trick. Eren gasped as he came into Levi’s mouth.

 

Levi let go of Eren’s legs. The spent omega was still panting from the force of his orgasm as Levi freed his own cock. “You okay?” Levi asked giving his own cock a few jerks.

 

Eren nodded, his legs still spread. As Levi moved so did Eren, he adjusted himself a little so he could take the alpha inside him. Eren loved to be filled after an orgasm. It was due to wanting the feel of an knot inside, knowing that mating had been successful. Eren whined when Levi thrusted into him. Eren’s hips bucked upwards, trying to get closer to his alpha.

 

Levi pulled him closer, making it easier for him to move his own hips as he fucked Eren. He was leaning over Eren and was embraced by him. Eren kept moaning as his sensitive parts were under gentle torture.

 

Eren could feel a second orgasm building up within himself. Eren moved at the same pace as Levi, he couldn’t stay still. Eren wanted to cause as much pleasure to Levi as he had received himself. 

 

Levi moaned as he thrusted into Eren’s slicked hole. They both could hear the squelching. Eren was so wet. It made Levi even more aroused. He wanted to knot Eren as fast as possible but at the same time he wanted this to last forever. The feeling of Eren round him, his soft breaths as he panted in pleasure, it all drove Levi mad. Eren’s scent added to it, under the smell of slick and arousal was the unmistakable scent of pregnancy.

 

_ All mine _ , Levi thought. His child was growing inside the beautiful omega. His mate. Levi didn’t need a bond to know that Eren was his mate. He’d be protecting Eren for the rest of his live. If someone else tried to take Eren away from him, he would rip them apart.

 

With few more thrusts Levi came into Eren. His knot popped into place which Levi buried as deep as he could. Eren moaned with him. The omega came again when Levi’s knot filled him.

 

Now both of them were panting, trying to catch their breaths. Eren petted Levi’s hair, cradling Levi to his chest. “I don’t want to be alone. Don’t ever leave me,” Eren pleaded. He was scared because of the previous events. He also felt vulnerable because of it, reality was catching up with him and fast.

 

Levi clutched Eren’s hand that was touching his hair. He kissed it. “I won’t. I will take care of you and the child. Don’t worry.”

 

He took a deep but shaky breath as he calmed himself down. “Okay.”

 

They laid on the couch in silence until they were able to separate. Levi made Eren take a shower. Levi joined him, teasing Eren into another orgasm but this time they did not mate. 

 

The omega was in a bliss by the time their shower ended. “Are you going to let me sleep at all tonight?” Eren asked, swaying his hips as he walked into Levi’s room. The alpha had asked him to sleep there after all.

 

“Depends,” Levi said following after him.

 

“On what?”

 

“If you behave.”

 

Eren smirked. “I think it is you who has to behave. But I do understand,” he said. “You can’t resist this ass.”

 

Levi smacked him on the bare ass. “Damn right. It’s all mine,” Levi growled, giving it a tight squeeze which made Eren squeal. Desire gripped Levi's heart again. He felt as if he couldn't get enough of Eren.

 

The omega purred when Levi pushed him into the bed face first and covered him with his body. Levi's hard cock rubbed against Eren's ass as the alpha humped against him gently.

 

"Fuck," Levi cursed. "I want to fuck you again."

 

Eren gasped at the sharp smell of Levi's renewed arousal. He got a noseful of it when Levi rubbed their necks together. "I'm all yours," Eren purred, rubbing his ass again Levi's hardness.

 

"I want to be rough," Levi said to him, still humping.

 

Eren felt himself starting to slick again. He was pretty wet already because of the wicked things Levi had done to him in the shower. He had cleaned himself but not on the inside. "Fuck me, I like it rough," Eren admitted.

 

Levi was worried that he would hurt Eren or the baby. "Tell me if I hurt you," he said to Eren.

 

"I will," Eren promised and then gasped loudly when Levi suddenly spread his ass cheeks apart and pushed his cock in. It didn't hurt, Eren was just surprised. Levi took him roughly, not being gentle with his thrusts at all.

Levi pulled at Eren's hair. He pushed Eren to the bed by his neck as he drove hard and fast into his hot wet hole. "Fuck, you are perfect," the alpha groaned, smelling the scent of Eren filling his nostrils. The omega was gasping underneath him, whining every now and then as his orgasm built up.

 

Eren came hard in the middle of their rough mating. Levi didn't relent his thrusts at all which made Eren practically scream as he was oversensitive. Tears swelled in Eren's eyes but he did not tell Levi to stop.

 

Levi's hips slammed into Eren's. Their skins smacking loudly against each other. The room was filled with that sound, grunts of Levi and Eren's high pitched moans. Levi was so close. His need to knot the omega was overpowering. He grabbed Eren's hips and watched his own cock disappear into Eren's wet hole with each thrust. While Levi moved in and out he dipped his fingers into the slick that was leaking out of Eren. He brought the fingers to his nose, taking a deep breath and savouring the smell. Once he was done smelling, he put the fingers into his mouth and moaned loudly. Eren's slick was euphoric. He gripped Eren's hips again and fucked him harder. He abandoned all reason, he needed to knot Eren right now. As he picked up the pace, Eren started outright crying in pleasure. He was slamming his cock right into Eren's prostate at an alarming pace.

 

Eren's second orgasm was so intense Eren saw white. Levi had not yet knotted him then but with a couple of thrusts more Eren felt the knot inside him. He could swear he felt Levi's cum inside him. For a few moments Eren wasn't sure about anything. The power of the orgasm had him disoriented from reality. The first thing he became aware of was Levi's hard breathing against his back.

  
Levi nosed against his skin, kissing his way up to the back of Eren's neck. He mouthed the spot where a mating mark would be given. Levi didn't let his instincts take over but he felt it. He felt the urge to take a bite and seal the deal. To his pleasure he noticed that Eren did nothing to stop him either. He kissed the spot and said, "One day."

 

He meant it as a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be busy for a month or two! Don't expect a new chapter until August. I'm gonna be taking part in Ereriweek most likely. If I find the time!!
> 
> So I think you got enough smut in this chapter to last for a couple of months!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took soooo long. I have been busy studying all year round so it will take away from other things like fanfics. Plus, I am taking part in EreriBigBang so that fic will have prio over everything else. Could almost warn you already that could be that I won’t update this fic again during this year. Jesus... but I gotta do what I gotta do!

Eren’s phone wouldn’t stop ringing.

 

Eren didn’t want to move. Not when he was so warm and comfortable. “Mmmmmhm.” He turned and buried himself deeper into the bed and against the world’s best scent he knew.

 

Annoyed groan came from Eren’s pillow. “Shut that damn thing off.”

 

“Too tired,” Eren replied not moving a muscle.

 

“For fuck’s sake,” Levi growled, getting up. Eren rolled over from the force of it and he was robbed the warmth he had been so keen to keeping close.

 

Eren whined when Levi reached for the phone.

 

“It’s mum,” Levi said before answering the phone. “Why are you calling so early in the morning?” Levi grunted into the phone.

 

Eren heard their mother giggle but not what she actually answered.

 

“Yeah, trying to get some sleep.” Levi rolled his eyes. “No.”

 

Eren watched Levi’s face was the alpha continued the conversation with their mother. Eren could guess what she was saying from Levi’s answers. Apparently she just called to hear if they were doing fine.

 

“Yeah yeah, thanks.” Levi sighed. “Love you too. Bye.” He put the phone away. He slumped against Eren’s side.

 

Eren sank his fingers into Levi’s hair. “So what did mother want?” he asked.

 

“Guess,” Levi said, his voice muffled.

 

“Happy birthday?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“What do you want for your birthday?” Eren asked. Of course he had a present for Levi but he had left it at their parents’ home. The presents have not really been on his mind when they left. They had a tradition of putting them under the Christmas tree, waiting to open them.

 

Levi huffed, enjoying the petting he was getting. “I don’t know. Don’t care.”

 

Eren chuckled. “Well think of something but I can’t exactly buy it right now. Maybe we can go shopping later before New Years?”

 

Levi hummed an affirmative answer.

 

Then Eren’s stomach growled.

 

“Oh not you too,” Levi commented which made Eren laugh. “I’ll go make breakfast,” the alpha continued and got up.

 

* * *

 

 

After breakfast they settled on the couch, switching on Netflix to watch something. Eren wasn’t fussed about what Levi wanted to see so he left it up to him to make a pick. He just wanted to cuddle up to his alpha.

 

Levi chose a movie at random and put it on. It was some sad romance movie or so he thought based on the summary.

 

Almost an hour passed before he smelt Eren‘s sadness. The movie had moved the omega’s feelings. Eren wasn’t outright crying, not yet.

 

So Levi thought he should cheer Eren up somehow to change his scent.

 

Levi buried his nose into Eren’s hair, taking in a deep breath. He loved Eren’s scent. And Levi also loved it when Eren’s breath hitched when Levi kissed his neck. It always brought out Eren’s unique seductive scent. The scent that came before full arousal. The scent of interest.

 

Now that he thought about Eren’s scent he realised something. “I was so naive,” Levi said with a sigh.

 

“Huh?” Eren asked little confused as to why Levi hadn’t made another move since the kiss.

 

“I really believed you were my real brother.”

 

“That takes a lot of courage to admit,” Eren injected sensing there was more to come.

 

“Fucking dammit if I had just thought a little further, just a little bit, I might have realized that our family was not normal. I always thought it was normal to smell everyone’s scents like I did. It was normal for me to smell mum, dad or you. I thought it was normal because no one ever specified how much I was supposed to smell. I didn’t grow up knowing the subtle difference between smelling my real mother’s heat and someone’s who is not!”

 

“Hey,” Eren spoke up. “I am to blame too, right? Your scent was always so potent that I thought it was because you were a young alpha. I didn’t pay much attention to scents either.”

 

“But dad warned me several times. He told me to stay away from mum when she was in heat. He even warned me to keep an eye on you and call him immediately if you showed heat signs. I thought he was only a very overprotective father so I didn’t pay it that much attention.”

 

“I wouldn’t have either,” Eren admitted. He was surprised to hear that Levi had been told those things. Eren had never noticed. Now that he thoughts back on it, there always had been instances where their dad had behaved differently around Levi. Eren had thought it was because Levi was an alpha that their dad handled him differently.

 

“I should have listened,” Levi groaned.

 

Eren rolled his eyes. “Honestly, dad is too overbearing. I would have told him to fuck off.”

 

Levi chuckled. He couldn’t imagine Eren doing so unless he was truly mad. Levi sighed, taking in Eren’s scent again. He nuzzled his nose into Eren’s neck. Levi couldn’t help but blame himself for being blind. He had not seen any reason to question what he was being told. Now he had learnt a valuable life lesson. He would not believe everything at face value anymore.

 

“What would you have done differently if you knew?” Eren asked tentatively.

 

The question made Levi think how he would not be in this situation. He wouldn’t have Eren in his arms like this. Eren would be at arm’s length, untouchable, unreachable. There wouldn’t be a live growing inside Eren either. Levi touched Eren’s belly, a gesture that obviously didn’t go unnoticed by Eren. “I wouldn’t have touched you.” Levi felt forlorn just for thinking about not ever having Eren. His heart started pounding faster at the thought. “I would be the older brother I was supposed to be, keeping you safe and protect you from nasty alphas who would want to harm you.”

 

“I might be naive for saying this but I haven’t met any alpha who would have wanted me harm.”

 

“Just wait. When they realise you are pregnant they will come flocking, thinking that you are easy or something,” Levi warned him, already seeing the disastrous situation in his mind.

 

Eren was silent for a moment. “I was easy, wasn’t I?”

 

“No, more like irresistible.”

 

Eren chuckled. “You too. Oh god, just remembering how good you smelt when I was in heat…” Eren trailed off. This was not the time to get excited. They were having a heartfelt conversation.

 

But apparently Levi thought differently. “That bad, huh?” Levi smirked, his hand slipping between Eren’s legs.

 

“You are insatiable,” Eren whispered as desire burned his loins. He didn’t want to fight the delicious scent of arousal that was unique to Levi.

 

“You want me to stop?” Levi asked as he rubbed Eren’s forming erection through his thin underwear clothing. Eren hadn’t bothered to put on much of anything.

 

Eren didn’t answer with words, he looped an arm around Levi’s neck and kissed him.

 

“You know…” Levi said breathlessly between kisses, “It is... my birthday.” Levi’s arms wrapped around Eren’s waist when the omega shifted to straddle Levi’s legs.

 

“What do you have in mind?” Eren asked before claiming Levi’s lips in a deep kiss.

 

“Well,” Levi started as soon as his mouth was free. “If you let me decide _everything_ then we better take this to the bedroom.”

 

“We can’t do it here?” Eren suggestively rolled his hips against Levi.

 

“No, I want you to be comfortable.”

 

A cheeky grin lit up Eren’s face. “I’m comfortable right here.”

 

“Not for what I want to do.”

 

“Carry me then,” Eren demanded, wrapping his arms around Levi’s neck better.

 

“Hold on tight,” Levi warned him, slipping his hands under Eren’s thighs as he rose up.

 

Eren wrapped his legs securely around Levi’s waist. Eren could have purred because of how easily Levi carried him into the bedroom. Eren placed kisses on Levi’s neck, showing his appreciation for Levi giving into his demand.

 

Levi lowered him down on the bed gently. He wasted no time stripping off Eren’s underwear. Levi dropped it on the floor for the time being.

 

Eren took his shirt off by himself and waited with bated breath what Levi would do to him.

 

Levi lifted Eren’s ass up in the air, bending the omega carefully, not too fast.

 

Eren gasped, watching as Levi ran his tongue across his slicked asshole. It was so vulgar to actually see it.

 

The alpha was in heaven, tasting the slick on his tongue. The taste of it alone got him hard but he ignored his own erection as he wanted to indulge himself on the treat that was Eren’s slick.

 

He sucked and licked, earning moans and gasps from Eren. When he stuck his tongue inside the sweet slicked hole, Eren grabbed hold of the bedsheets and let out absolutely wanton moan.

 

Eren was panting by the time Levi took his mouth off of him. Levi slipped his fingers inside the velvet hotness, seeking out Eren’s prostate which he found rather fast given the experience he had.

 

Eren’s back arched a little when Levi’s fingers pushed against the sensitive gland. “Aaah!” Eren's cum splattered across his own chest.

 

Levi deliberately kept his movements slow. He wanted Eren to remember this night longer than any others.

 

Levi was leaking precum into his own underwear. He disregarded them as soon as he had set Eren’s ass back down on the bed. He slipped his t-shirt off too. He wanted to feel Eren’s hands on his skin directly.

 

Eren reached out for him as soon as Levi was within reach. Eren was so aroused that he felt as if he couldn’t take it anymore. “Please,” he begged.

 

When Levi took him, he didn’t go in fast. He set a slow pace which dragged Eren’s release on.

 

Eren let out delightful noises with each slow but strong thrust. Levi’s hold of Eren’s thighs was firm but gentle. Levi took pleasure in watching Eren’s face the whole time.

 

Eren was always so sensitive, Levi didn’t need to work hard to make the omega pant and moan. And his scent was irresistible like he had told the omega in question. 

 

Towards the end, Levi picked up the pace, making Eren get more vocal.

 

“Aah, fuck!!” Eren shouted as he came, all sweaty from the exertion. 

 

By the end of their love making, Eren felt like he was a boneless heap. He had come twice and could barely keep his eyes open.

 

Eren muttered something under his breath before dozing off.

 

Levi smiled at his snoozing omega. Levi had to wait until his knot would deflate and then he’d join Eren in the dreamland. Levi watched Eren’s peaceful face while he waited. He did not want to get back into the real world just yet. He wanted to enjoy this time with Eren and Eren alone as long as he could.

 

So he pulled out as soon as he could and cleaned them both up a little. Then he held the slumbering omega tight against himself, placing a kiss on his forehead before relaxing and closing his eyes as well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously will not update this until... maybe next year. Got no time. I know I keep saying it but this time I really mean it! xD

The Christmas holiday had been almost like a honeymoon but it had come to an end. New years went by and school was starting in a few days.

 

It made Eren feel little anxious. He had yet to tell his friends about his condition. He didn’t know how to bring it up. He had thought about calling Armin and telling him but how? How was he supposed to bring it up in a casual conversation. ‘Oh by the way, I’m pregnant!’ Eren grimaced at the thought of saying that. 

 

Eren knew that his friends would notice. They would and then there would be even more questions. More than he could possibly answer. He needed to figure out what he was going to say. How much he needed to lie to be exact.

 

Eren didn’t want to lie. He wanted to be normal, to be gushing about how lovely his alpha was and how he was looking forward to having the baby, a family with his alpha. He wanted all that and more. He wanted to walk on the streets hand in hand with Levi, kiss him in public, tell everyone he was happy and in love.

 

He wanted to gush about how he hoped the baby would look like Levi and how happy he was to have Levi’s child. How much he loved Levi to begin with. 

 

He wanted all that. 

But he had to keep all of those things inside him.

 

Eren sighed, laying in hands on his slowly growing belly. They had not approached the subject of school and others knowing what was going on with Eren for a few weeks now. Eren knew he was emitting a scent of worry. He couldn’t hide it. 

 

“Don’t worry,” Levi said to him, snaking an arm around Eren’s middle. “You are going to be alright.”

 

Not even Levi believed that, Eren knew that much.

 

“I’m nervous,” Eren admitted. “I don’t want to go.”

 

Levi nuzzled his shoulder. “Me neither. I’d love to keep you here all eternity but that is not happening.”

 

Eren smiled. “And I’d love to stay.” He turned to kiss Levi.

 

“Mmhm.” Levi melted with each kiss Eren gave him. “But..” Levi ran his fingers down on Eren’s cheek. “We don’t have to get up yet,” he said kissing his omega once more.

 

“Indeed.” Eren smiled into the kisses they shared. There was nowhere else he’d rather be than here right now in bed with Levi.

 

* * *

 

 

The moment Eren entered the school building he felt like it was a mistake to come at all. He could hide his pregnancy for months to come but his scent was harder to cover.

 

And the first one to take notice was Armin. Eren couldn’t hide anything from the blond haired young man.

 

“Eren, what is going on with you?” Armin asked quietly, pulling Eren with him towards area that was not so crowded.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Don’t play stupid with me,” Armin said not buying it for a second that Eren didn’t know. “You come to school reeking off some alpha!” Armin hissed at him, trying to keep his voice down. “You presented recently and now… what have you done, Eren?”

 

Eren closed his eyes. He hadn’t thought Armin would attack him like this. He had hoped for something more subtle confrontation than this.

 

“Look at me!” Armin kept hissing at him.

 

“Jesus, Armin! Everything is fine,” Eren hissed right back.

 

“So now what? You have an alpha? A scent doesn’t just accidentally rub on somebody!”

 

Eren crossed his arms. He was getting annoyed. “So what.”

 

“So what?” Armin asked incredulously. “Are you… Are you insane?”

 

“So what if I have a boyfriend?”

 

“A boyfriend? Is that what this is? You reek like you have been...” Armin trailed off gagging at the smell.

 

“Just say it,” Eren challenged Armin to speak his mind. “I know you want to.”

 

Armin shook his head. “Eren.. I’m just worried about you. Do you know what you are doing? You are sixteen for heaven’s sake! Tell me you have at least used protection?!”

 

Eren cleared his throat.

 

“Oh god, Eren!”

 

“I was pregnant before the hols,” he admitted straight up.

 

“Oh, Eren...” Armin sounded desperate.

 

“You know what, my parents already shouted at me for the poor choices I’ve made so no need to lecture me, okay?”

 

“That is so irresponsible,” Armin said under his breath, shaking his head. “You are not keeping it, right?”

 

Eren took a step back from his best friend. “Of course I am and you are not going to talk me out of it.”

 

“But, Eren…”

 

“Don’t start okay,” Eren said. “I’ve heard enough of it already. What I’d really need right now is my best friend supporting me, not judging me.”

 

Armin nodded vehemently. “Of course. I’m sorry. I’m just worried.”

 

“No need to be. I’m fine. Everything is fine,” Eren assured Armin.

 

“Do I dare to ask who is this alpha you have been.. seeing?”

 

Eren was tight lipped about that subject. “I can’t tell you.”

 

Armin nodded. “Okay.” He left with Eren towards their classroom. “If you need anything, just tell me, okay?” Armin went into a hen mother mode.

 

“Yeah yeah,” Eren waved him off. 

 

If he thought that Armin was the worst, he had been so wrong. As the day went on, others started to notice that he did not smell like he was supposed to.

 

“Hey, Jaeger, you finally got yourself an alpha, huh?” Jean said teasingly as he sat next to Eren in math class.

 

Eren sighed. _ Here we go again _ , he thought getting ready to reply the horseface. “Yeah,” he simply said. He didn’t see much of a reason to say anything else.

 

Jean looked at him funnily, not knowing how to respond to such lackluster response. “You okay?” Jean asked carefully. He had expected something more energetic from Eren.

 

“Yeah, can we not talk about this right now?” Eren asked not even looking at the alpha. Jean’s scent did nothing but annoy Eren at that moment. Jean had presented in middle school and his cockiness had gotten even worse than it already was. Jean was obviously very proud to be an alpha. He had shown the signs since he had been a little boy.

 

Just like Eren had shown signs that he would be an omega. There were also tests that could be taken to make sure which dynamic a kid would be. Eren had gone through them and they had sealed his faith as an omega. Of course his father had been the one demanding the tests and thus making sure his son was prepared for his presenting.

 

Eren snorted. His father had not been as careful as he should have been. Eren wanted to laugh out loud. It had all been for naught. Eren thought of Levi. He missed him.

 

Jean was still looking at him every few minutes. “Just let it go,” Eren growled at him quietly, wanting to be left alone.

 

“No need to get all defensive,” Jean injected as if he was hurt by Eren’s aggressiveness. “Just wanted to be nice.”

 

“Nice? As if..” Eren snorted, trying to solve the problem before him on the paper. He hated math. Especially today when he couldn’t concentrate on it at all with the annoying scents around him.

 

“Well sorry your highness,” Jean sounded irked.

 

Eren huffed deciding to ignore the cocky alpha for the rest of the class.

 

As he was changing classes he noticed some people whispering to each other while looking him. His classmates were not all so “nice” as Jean had been. It was expected that people would talk. Eren had taken a shower in the morning before school but it hadn’t really helped with the scent.

 

He decided to steer clear from anyone else for the rest of the day. It was already exhausting to even think about doing this for the rest of the school year. Then again he wouldn’t be here the whole year. That was the only positive thing he could think of giving the situation. If he could survive the next five months at school then he could just stay at home, give birth and forget school for a while.

 

He smiled as he thought of the day he would see his child for the first time.

 

“Oh sorry,” someone who knocked into him apologised not so sincerely.

 

“No problem,” Eren answered automatically, not paying attention to whoever it had been. Better to stay out of trouble. Levi had given him a pep talk that very morning about keeping his cool.

 

But the person who evidently stank like an alpha couldn’t let it go.

 

The unknown alpha snorted, having smelled Eren’s scent. “It’s a wonder how a slut like you got out of bed this morning.”

 

Eren whipped around, glaring at the alpha. “Excuse me?”

 

“I mean,” the alpha shrugged. “You smell like a whore. Surely your sugar daddy wanted to keep you all to himself, huh?”

 

Eren gritted his teeth. “Fuck off,” he said and resumed walking towards his next class. Now he really hoped he had stayed with Jean. He saw the two-toned head ahead of him and picked up his pace. “Jean!” he shouted, getting the alpha’s attention.

 

Jean didn’t need to ask what was wrong when he saw the look on Eren’s face and heard the obnoxious alpha shouting after Eren, “See ya later, slut!”

 

“Don‘t ask,” Eren growled, tugging Jean with him.

 

Jean didn’t say anything, just followed after him.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren let his bag drop on the floor when he got home. He was exhausted. People had stared at him all day. The rumors were going to start going around soon. Eren wouldn’t be surprised by anything he was going to hear. It would just get worse once people realised he was actually pregnant.

 

Levi was not home yet as Eren noticed dragging his feet to the kitchen. He had not been home for longer than half an hour when the doorbell rang.

 

Eren considered not answering the door. He had no idea who it could be. He hesitated as the bell rang again. He went to open it after all. It could be something important.

 

What he found behind the door was nothing pleasant. “Oh hi, dad,” he said seeing Grisha standing there with someone Eren didn’t know.

 

“Can we come in?”

 

Eren didn’t know what to say or what to do. He didn’t want to let his father inside but he didn’t know the woman standing behind him so he relented. “Okay, whatever.”

 

Eren walked into the living room assuming his guests would follow. He was intrigued to know who this woman was that his father had brought with him.

 

“I’ll make us some tea,” Grisha said, walking to the kitchen.

 

Eren was left in the living room with the unknown woman.

 

“You must be, Eren,” the woman began, taking a step towards him. “I’m Erika Gustafsson, a colleague of your father’s. He asked me to have a chat with you if that is alright?”

 

Eren didn’t know what to say other than, “Sure.” He sat down on the couch and she followed his example.

 

“I heard from your father that you are pregnant. How do you feel about the situation?” she asked.

 

It caught Eren by surprise. She wanted to know how he felt? “I don’t know. Fine, I guess.”

 

She smiled reassuringly. “I heard you had a fight with your father about terminating the pregnancy. Is having a baby what you want?”

 

Eren could see where this was going. “Yes,” he said sternly. “I don’t know what my dad has told you but I’m not changing my mind.”

 

“I understand that. Your father said you feel very strongly about the matter. He also voiced his concerns about your age. You know you could always have children later?”

 

Eren was starting to get angry. “Yeah, I know,” he replied snapping at her. “It’s not like I planned this but I’m not giving up my child just because someone else wants me to.”

 

“How does the father of your child feel about the matter?”

 

Eren laughed a little. “Are you telling me that my dad didn’t tell you who it is?”

 

Erika looked a little awkward. “He mentioned the situation was difficult.”

 

That was when Grisha came to the living room with two teacups in his hand, putting one down before Eren and the other in front of Erika.

 

“Dad, you didn’t tell her that I fucked my brother,” Eren said with a straight face.

 

Erika looked scandalised but tried to school her face back to normal.

 

“Eren,” Grisha reprimanded him with a warning tone.

 

“Oh wait,” Eren taunted. “We are not actually brothers!”

 

Grisha looked at him disapprovingly. “Drink your tea,” the older man grunted.

 

Eren looked down on the coffee table, seeing the cups. He hadn’t asked for any tea and didn’t want any either. “You put something in it, didn’t you?” he asked accusingly.

 

“You are getting paranoid,” Grisha said calmly.

 

“No, I’m not. How would I know what you put in it while this woman talked to me. I’m not drinking your damn tea,” Eren practically hissed the last words. “And I don’t need your valuation of me either. I’m fine, I’m pregnant and going to have child. Get over it, Dad.”


	12. Chapter 12

When Levi came home Eren came to greet him right away. Levi had no time to even take his shoes off before the omega wrapped his arms around Levi and said sounding relieved, “I’m so glad you are home.” Eren felt better breathing in Levi’s scent.

 

Levi was a little confused why Eren was to clingy right now. “Did something happen at school?” he asked feeling that something had gone wrong today.

 

That was when Eren went rigid. “No,” he answered hesitantly.

 

It confused Levi even more. Then he caught whiff of a scent or scents that he did not recognize immediately. The scents were mingling together, making it hard to distinguish them from each other. “Was someone here?”

 

“Dad came by,” Eren said. “He had some therapist or psychologist or whatever with him. They wanted to talk to me and make me reconsider my choice,” he tried to sound nonchalant but still stayed rigid against Levi.

 

“They didn’t do anything to you, did they?” Levi was getting concerned that their father had stepped out of line again.

 

“No,” Eren said a little too quickly.

 

“No?” Levi nudged Eren to get a look of his face to see what Eren was thinking.

 

Eren refused to look at him. “No.”

 

“Why do I sense you are lying?”

 

“Nothing happened!” Eren argued a little too heatedly.

 

“Dad said something again didn’t he? And what about that other person you mentioned?”

 

“She was… nice… she didn’t know about us. Dad hadn’t told her.”

 

_ Ah, a beta then,  _ Levi relaxed knowing there had been no other alpha besides their father here.

 

“But I did,” Eren said sounding angry.

 

“What?!” This time Levi seriously tried to pull away to look at Eren.

 

“What what?” Eren asked, now looking at Levi.

 

Levi was speechless.  _ Eren had done it on purpose!  _ “But why?”

 

“Dad was lying to her. He expected her to  _ help _ me without knowing the full backstory so I just told her. You should have seen her face.”

 

“Eren,” Levi growled. “You can’t just blab about it to strangers. Who knows what kind of trouble we get if she--”

 

“She’s a doctor,” Eren assured him. “And she is friends with dad so I’d imagine she will keep her mouth shut.”

 

“Still…” Levi warned him. He was right to be concerned. Who knew how this whole thing would go if people outside their family suddenly knew the truth. It could blow up on their faces, fast.

 

“Plus, dad tried to make me drink this very suspicious looking tea. I am sure he put something in it. I just can’t trust him anymore. Not after he tried to convince me to go to the clinic,” Eren said going back to hugging Levi close, nosing Levi’s neck, peppering him with kisses.

 

No wonder Eren seemed stressed. After a moment of receiving those delightful kisses, Levi said, “You are trying to distract me..”

 

“Is it working?” Eren asked, smiling against Levi’s skin. He still continued on with the kisses. Eren tried his best to make his alpha calm down and forget the conversation they had. 

 

Eren’s seducing scent danced around Levi, making the alpha think of other things than their father. Levi had already forgotten that Eren had acted strange when he asked about school.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi glanced at the sleeping omega next to him on the bed. Eren had managed to seduce him into bed, not that Levi complained about it. He did however have some things to do but first, he needed to make a phone call.

 

Careful not to wake up Eren, he got out of the bed and walked into the kitchen. He picked his father’s number from his contact list and pressed call.

 

“Eren said you came by,” Levi said sternly into the phone when Grisha answered.

 

Grisha sighed on the other end. “Yes, I visited with a colleague of mine who could help him see reason.”

 

“He also said you tried to poison him,” Levi accused.

 

“I would never do such a thing. Eren is over reacting. We tried to have a peaceful conversation with him and he blew up. I made him tea. There was nothing in it but tea. I swear to god.”

 

Levi didn’t know whom to believe. It could very well be that Eren just imagined it and drew conclusions of his own. Paranoia was probably ever present in Eren right now when it came to their father. “Well, don’t do that next time,” he told his father. “He is.. really sensitive about things.”

 

“I can imagine. Just like your mother was when she was pregnant. Stubborn and hot-headed,” Grisha said with a huff. “I only want to help him,” Grisha continued his tone now changed to one of worry. “He is still in high school.”

 

Levi felt guilty listening to his father.

 

“Levi, please, talk some sense into him. I know it is foolish to ask such a thing from an alpha but think of Eren’s future. Think about your own too.”

 

Levi wanted to hang up despite being the one who called. “I’ll think about it,” he ended up saying just to appease their father and get off the phone.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren’s next day at school was no better than the first. He went to class and stuck close to Armin whenever he could but there were some classes they were not in together. Armin took Advanced Biology while Eren chose to do German. They were on the opposite sides of the building from each other.

 

Eren had to venture through hordes of people all alone. Even Jean wasn’t anywhere to be found. 

 

He was pretty close to the classroom when he saw the annoying alpha and his friends walking towards him. He had no energy to deal with the idiot who called him a slut yesterday.

 

“Seems like daddy let you leave the bed again,” the alpha said as soon as they reached Eren. A hand was placed on Eren’s shoulder.

 

“Fuck off!” Eren side stepped, slapping the hand off.

 

“Wow, someone is in a bad mood today. Didn’t daddy give you enough dick?”

 

The sniggering of these fools drove Eren mad. They were all alphas according to their scents. They surrounded him, still sniggering to themselves.

 

“We could change that,” the alpha that spoke to him was obviously the leader of their little group.

 

“Leave me alone,” Eren growled.

 

The five alphas just laughed at him. Clearly his growl did not phase them at all.

 

Eren was mortified when the alpha offending him greatly did even more so by leaning into his personal space and taking a deep breath. Eren leaned away on instinct.

 

“Oh, wow,” the offending alpha said amazed by what Eren’s scent told him. “Daddy sure has taken care of you. He even put a bun in the oven.”

 

If Eren’s hackles weren’t raised before they sure were now! But he couldn’t escape because of the alphas standing around him.

 

The next thing that the leading alpha went too far with was to peak at Eren’s neck. He slipped a finger under Eren’s collar and took a look. “Oh ho-ho-ho-hoo!” he laughed when he saw Eren’s smooth skin. “No mating mark. So your daddy gets to enjoy the best things in life but he doesn’t have the balls to mark you.”

 

All the alphas laughed.

 

“Fuck you!” Eren shouted, not caring who heard him. 

 

“That seems to be the only thing he does to you,” the alpha said smugly.

 

Eren growled, seeing red.

 

“What is going on here? You should be in class,” came a teacher’s voice who turned out to be Eren’s German class teacher.

 

The alphas around him dispersed, giving Eren backward glances as they walked away. Eren was glad to get rid of them. He followed his teacher to class feeling still angry but also scared.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi was fiddling with his phone once again. He had been thinking about something for a quite a while now. He felt he needed answers sooner rather than better. Their father had made him think about his future. What did he truly want to do? For one he knew that there would be no way in hell that he would be able to change Eren's mind. 

 

There was a baby on the way and even if it didn’t feel real at the moment, it was an unmistakable truth. If Levi was truly honest with himself, he couldn't see himself changing his mind either. He wanted to have the baby with Eren. He wanted a family with him, no matter what the consequences were. No one could ever take it away from him, even if he somehow ended up in prison for it.

 

So he needed to know the truth about himself. He couldn’t put it off anymore without driving himself insane.

 

Finally making the decision, he scrolled through his contacts list and called the only person who could answer his burning questions.

 

“Hi, mum,” he said when Carla answered after the fourth ring. “I’d like to see my adoption papers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I leave you with this chapter till....... I dunno how long....


	13. Chapter 13

“Mum?” Levi asked when Carla had not said anything for a long time. He checked if the call had disconnected but it hadn’t. She was still there but silent.

 

“Why?” she finally asked her voice sounding oddly strained.

 

Levi felt guilty hearing her sound like that. “I know that I’m not your biological son,” Levi said. “It is pretty obvious I’m not related to either of you or dad. I want to know who my real parents are,” he explained. 

 

She was silent again. Levi didn’t understand why she was so uncharastically silent. Maybe she hadn’t expected him to ever ask about his lineage?

 

“Honey, is something wrong?”

 

Levi was confused. “What, why are you asking me that?”

 

“I know things are strained between you and Grisha but we have raised you as if you were our own son,” Carla said trying to sound calm but Levi could hear her nervousness. “And we always will!” she rushed to add. “Haven’t we given you everything you need?”

 

Levi closed his eyes. “Mum,” he said calmly. “This has nothing to do with that. I just want to know my roots. Even if I can never meet my real mother or father, I want to know.”

 

She continued her odd silent treatment with him.

 

“Mum?”

 

“Okay,” she finally said. “I’ll look for the papers,” was all she said before she hung up on Levi.

 

Levi was left confused by the conversation and the way she acted. He had thought she would like to help. He had assumed that she would be forthcoming with the information and be willing to tell him about his adoption. 

 

At least she was going to find the papers. Levi hoped to see them soon and talk with Carla about the process. What Levi hoped to find was the name of the adoption home he had been at and if they knew his mother’s name. His father might be harder to track if Levi had been an unplanned pregnancy in one way or the other.

 

He chuckled as he realised the similarities between his own possible birth situation and his current one. Maybe history was repeating itself on his part. That could very well be if he ended up going to prison for having sex with Eren.

 

Which was also why he wanted to find his parents. He couldn’t mate with Eren without clear conscious. He wanted to know who he was. What if his past was really horrible one and Eren wouldn’t want him after all?

 

Levi scoffed at himself for thinking that.  _ What a ridiculous thought. _

 

* * *

 

 

Eren adjusted his bag over his shoulder. He was starting to hate school. He couldn’t help but keep an eye out for the annoying bully alphas and that kept him on the edge.

 

He needed to come up with some sort of plan to keep them at bay. Eren sighed, thinking how much easier it would be if he could have Levi by his side at school too. If only he had his alpha. Eren was so envious of high school sweethearts who could be together day and night, being all lovey dovey with each other without a care in the world.

 

Eren was heading to a math class. He hated math too but at least the class would be the most peaceful time he had at school nowadays.

 

He walked into class and saw Jean sitting by the window seat alone. Quickly, Eren made his way to Jean and sat next to him.

 

Jean looked up from his phone. “Hey,” he greeted Eren who slumped on his seat. “You look exhausted.”

 

“I am,” Eren answered. They still had five minutes before class would start.

 

Jean hummed acknowledging Eren’s pain. “I don’t envy you. This class blows.”

 

Eren took out his book and set it down his desk. Eren hoped that he had been talking about math too and not his life.

 

“But I do envy that you out of all people found somebody,” Jean said shaking his head as if he couldn’t still believe it.

 

Eren glanced at him. “Yeah right,” he scoffed. “It has done nothing good to me. All I have gotten is shit at school.”

 

“Sounds rough.”

 

“It is, believe me.” Eren wasn’t in the mood to open up about his troubles.

 

Their teacher walked in and the class started. They did not speak during it, just did their calculations in silence. Eren heard Jean mutter a word or two as he struggle with some parts. Eren’s mind was nicely preoccupied with the problems that he faced on the pages of his book. But he got bored near the end of class. Eren kept looking at the clock, wanting to get to the next class.

 

As soon as the class was over Eren asked Jean, “What you got next?”

 

“English.”

 

Eren felt relieved, Jean was in same class he was. He would stick with Jean as long as he could. That was what gave him a sudden idea. “I need a favour,” Eren told the two-tone haired alpha. 

 

Jean raised his eyebrows. “Okay…” he answered a little surprised by Eren wanting anything from him. “What can I help you with?” They walked out of the classroom.

 

Eren looked around, being careful that no one would overhear them. He pulled Jean with him to a corner that was out of the way of hordes of people. “Could you pretend to be my alpha?”

 

Jean’s eyes widened. “What?!” he sputtered.

 

“Shhh!”

 

“Are you insane??” Jean hissed. “I don’t want a kid!”

 

“I really need your help!” Eren hissed right back. “It would get people off my back who think that I’m some sort of slut.”

 

“But how would we explain a sudden relationship? And a kid to the boot!”

 

“Let’s just say we got together during the hols and stuff happened.”

 

Jean grimaced. “You and me? Who would believe I knocked you up?”

 

“Don’t look so disgusted,” Eren snarled. “You said you envied me!”

 

“Yeah well I did not mean it that I wanted to have a kid with you.”

 

“That’s just it Jean,” Eren urged. “We can use this. Let people believe we fell out. That we had some sort of fling and it ended badly.” If getting pregnant counted as things ending badly. “And then we just got back together or something.”

 

Jean looked skeptical. Eren was almost sure Jean would say no.

 

“Please, Jean. I need your help,” he pleaded. “I don’t know who else to ask.”

 

The young alpha sighed. “I guess you’re right.”

 

“So, will you help me? I don’t need you to be my actual boyfriend just pretend that we have something unresolved going on.”

 

Jean crossed his arms seemingly uncomfortable. “Yeah, I guess I could.”

 

“Thank you,” Eren breathed out, feeling relieved beyond belief.

 

“But on one condition!” Jean hurried to say, pointing a finger at Eren. “You tell me what’s really going on.”

 

Eren swallowed not wanting to tell that to Jean. “Well.. the thing is…” he naturally hesitated.

 

“Don’t try to worm out of this one, Eren. I’ll help you if you tell me who the real father is.”

 

Eren opened his mouth and then shut it. “Can we do that later? I really don’t want anyone to hear a peep about it.”

 

Jean narrowed his eyes at him. “I hold you to that promise.”

 

“Yeah yeah, I promise,” Eren said. “I really appreciate you doing this.”

 

“Don’t say that before you tell me everything,” Jean said pointedly. “Now, we better got to class or Mrs. Acorn is gonna bust our balls for being late.”

 

And so Eren stuck on Jean’s side the entire day as much as he could. Luckily he didn’t run into any of those bully alphas. He made plans with Jean to talk things over later in privacy.

 

* * *

 

 

The news travel pretty fast around the school and Eren realised he had to get used to being called a pony lover for being with Jean. Eren gave them that, Jean did look like a horse. It was a cheap price for not being tormented and judged by everyone.

 

Eren had been to the school counselor’s office. He had been talking to her about his situation and his education. He needed all the help he could get. He was ready to do any extra work he could at home if it was possible. He wanted to graduate high school one day but with a kid on the way it was going to be difficult.

 

Of course the counselor had wanted to call his parents. Eren had explained the situation as well as he good, given that he couldn’t tell her everything. She had been sympathetic to him when he told her that his father was not pleased with him being pregnant. Eren fed her the bullshit story of him and Jean being together and having a mishap.

 

Eren was walking back from the counselor’s office when one of the alphas that get bullying him was coming out of one of the toilets. Eren wanted to be home as soon as possible. 

 

When the alpha noticed Eren he smiled creepily. “You got your own My Little Pony inside you,” the alpha sniggered and poked Eren on the shoulder. He smelled like weed. “Must be fun, eh?”

 

Eren kept walking. “Leave me alone.”

 

But the alpha did not leave him alone. “You could have told us you were into beastiality.”

 

Eren rolled his eyes.  _ Was that the best he got? _

 

“I can arrange a hot date for you with my dog. How about it?”

 

When Eren didn’t answer the alpha got aggressive.

 

“Hey, bitch, answer me!” he grabbed hold of Eren’s arm.

 

Eren yelled, surprised by the sudden turn of events. “Let go!” He moved back from the alpha, stumbling away from him. Eren fell to the floor and yet the alpha was holding on to his arm.

 

“For a little bitch you sure do scream a lot. Do you want me to give you a real reason to scream?”

 

Eren tired to get free. “Let me go,” he snarled but fear was getting hold of him and fast. Eren didn’t want to fight but he had to. He kicked the alpha on the shin, making him curse at him.

 

Obviously the alpha did not like that. “You fucking bitch!”

 

_ SLAP! _

 

Eren gasped at the sudden pain on his face. He had been backhanded across the face and it hurt. The pain made him angry. It scared him but first and foremost he felt anger.

 

Eren roared, taking advantage of the hold the alpha had on him. He reached out and scratched the alpha’s face.

 

Their fight had been heard by the counselor who Eren had been talking to just moments before. She rushed to the scene. “Stop immediately both of you!” she shouted, running up to them and trying to separate them. “I called security. They will be here in a moment!” she threatened them as she was unsuccessful at separating the two fighting individuals.

 

Eren and the alpha wear exchanging blows, slapping and scratching each other while growling viciously.

 

“Hey! Hey!” a security guard yelled when he finally rounded the corner. “Knock it off!” He was a burly and tall alpha who had the strength to pull Eren and his attacker apart.

 

The counselor went to Eren’s side while the guard hold on to the angry alpha. Eren was lead some distance away from the scene. “Eren, tell me what happened?” the counselor asked. She was evidently worried about him.

 

“He just grabbed me and wouldn’t let go.”

 

“But that is not a reason for violence,” she tried to reason with him.

 

“He said he would hurt me,” Eren countered. “And then he hit me! I couldn’t just sit there and take it quietly.” His face still hurt from the blows he had received.

 

She was looking at his face. “I can see that. You need to go to the hospital for a check up. I think you’ll have a black eye tomorrow. I’ll call you parents and tell them what happened.”

 

“No,” he pleaded. “I’ll call them myself,” he lied quickly. He didn’t want her to call his parents.

 

“I’m sorry, Eren but I’m obligated to call your parents.”

 

Eren nodded, knowing that his father was not going to like what he was about to hear. 

 

While the counselor was on the phone with his parents Eren called Levi.


	14. Chapter 14

“What?” Levi asked in confusion not sure he heard right. 

 

_ “I was in a fight. They are going to take me to the hospital for a check up,” _ Eren repeated camly on the phone.

 

“Are you alright?” Levi had to know.

 

_ “Yeah, yeah. Just a scratch or two.” _

 

“Which hospital are they taking you?”

 

_ “Umm.. I don’t know. Probably St. Maria.” _

 

“I’ll meet you there,” Levi said, starting to look for things he might need with him like his keys. “If you are taken somewhere else, text me.” Levi hung up and took off. He had been on his way to a lecture but that lecture had to wait.

 

Eren had been in a fight, whatever that meant. If he was being taken to a hospital then it could mean anything at all. Eren could have lied to him over the phone.

 

Which he obviously had when Levi saw him. “Dear jesus..” Levi whispered seeing Eren’s face which was on its way to being swelled up. “A few scratches. You call this a few scratches,” Levi reprimanded him looking over his injuries as Eren sat in the waiting room.

 

There was a woman sitting next to him who spoke before Eren had a chance, “The alpha who attacked him will get punished.”

 

“I sure hope he will be,” Levi said getting angry at the unknown alpha who had dared to touch his omega. “And you are?”

 

“Petra Ral, the school’s counselor,” she introduced herself and offered her hand for a shake but Levi didn’t take it. She didn’t seem too offended about it.

 

“Eren Jaeger!” a nurse shouted.

 

Levi followed right on Eren’s tail but Petra stopped him. “I think we should talk.”

 

Levi wanted to tell her to get lost but turned to her anyway and nodded.

 

Petra took them to the other side of the waiting room out of earshot of several people. “I don’t think this is the first time Eren has been quarreling with the alpha he fought with. Fights that vicious don’t just happen because of a small disagreement. Eren didn’t go into details of what actually happened which tells me that this wasn’t just one time.”

 

“He has not come home with injuries before,” Levi said.

 

“Maybe not but I suspect that there is possibly bullying going on given that he is a teenager and pregnant. He came to talk to me about his study plan for the rest of the Spring. He has a lot of his plate and this bullying issue if it exists could be harmful for him and the baby.”

 

“Do you think the fight today could have harmed the baby?”

 

Petra gave him a sad smile. “I don’t know. I didn’t see if Eren was being hit on the lower regions but the distress could cause complications or even miscarriage. He is still within his first trimester.”

 

Petra continued to talk when Levi offered no words, “I called your parents but they have not arrived yet. I’m staying until they take Eren home.”

 

“I can take him home by myself.”

 

“Don’t you have lectures to catch?”

 

Levi couldn't give a rat’s ass about lectures at the moment. “No,” he answered.

 

“Oh okay. I think I’ll wait until Eren is examined at least. I’m sure you can call your parents and let them know what happened here? I’m meeting them tomorrow at my office to answer any questions they might have and to have a talk about Eren’s education.”

 

“Sure thing,” Levi replied.

 

The beta smiled at him and thanked him once more. Then she went to take a seat. Levi stayed right there, leaning against the wall as he waited for Eren to come out of the examination room.

 

* * *

 

Eren sat solemn in their kitchen with an ice pack over his face.

 

“So, you finally going to tell me what exactly happened?” Levi asked placing a cup of tea in front of Eren.

 

“Some asshole decided to teach me a lesson,” Eren crumbled.

 

“Lesson about what?” Levi had a feeling he knew where this was going.

 

“For being a bitch,” Eren hissed. He took the ice pack off his face for a moment before pressing it against his bruises again.

 

Levi snorted. Typical asshole alpha behaviour to tell an omega that they were being unreasonable anda bitch. Levi was used to seeing such assholes around him. “That counselor lady told me that you are being bullied?” Levi asked expecting to hear a confirmation from Eren.

 

Eren cast his eyes on the floor, not meeting Levi’s questioning gaze.

 

He had a feeling he had gotten his confirmation. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Levi sighed. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“It was not serious.. until now.”

 

“Eren…” Levi sighed again but this time because he was truly frustrated with the way Eren thought that he could deal with everything on his own. “They will keep doing it if you don’t tell someone.”

 

“I was fine!” Eren growled but it lacked a certain bite to it.

 

Levi cocked his head to the side. “But what happens when there is one too many of them, hmm? What if they wanted to truly hurt you just like today?”

 

Eren didn’t get a chance to answer when the doorbell rang followed by a loud knocking.

 

Levi went to the door. “Mum, dad,” he greeted them not surprised to see them knowing that Miss Ral had called them earlier.

 

Grisha flew past him. “What on earth were you thinking!?” he shouted at Eren.

 

“Dad!” Levi grabbed hold of Grisha’s arm. “What the hell are you doing?” Levi had not expected their dad to start an argument right off the bat.

 

Grisha whirled around. “You two just can’t quit getting into trouble, can you? What next? Someone knows about your dirty little secret, rats you out and then you go to jail,” Grisha spat poking his finger into Levi’s chest.

 

“Dad!” this time it was Eren who shouted. “Get the fuck out if you have nothing useful to say.”

 

“You don’t talk to me like that!”

 

Levi pushed past Grisha to stand between him and Eren. “If you came here to fight then I suggest you leave.”

 

Grisha huffed and turned but he did not leave. “There is still time for you to change your mind, Eren.”

 

Eren was just appalled by the suggestion at this point.

 

“You could finish high school in peace and go to any university you want to!” Grisha argued as he turned to stare past Levi at Eren.

 

“And I still can!” Eren argued back. “Just leave me alone!”

 

But Grisha was not done. “Miss Ral called us and told me that you started a fight. If you are going to carry a baby to the term you need to stop fighting with delinquents.”

 

“I did not start a fight,” Eren snarled. It was a good thing that Levi stood there between them because otherwise Eren might have attacked his dad. He was not surprised at this point that his dad would accuse him.

 

“Whatever the reason, it is clear that you are not handling yourself well.”

 

Eren didn’t answer him, he was fuming and he was sure he would say something to his dad that he could not take back. So he kept his mouth shut.

 

“Dad, please leave,” Levi pleaded, smelling Eren’s anger and anguish. “You are not helping the situation.”

 

“Eren needs to take responsibility for his actions. He cannot just have a child on a whim and then keep on his reckless ways and think that everything is going to be alright. He won’t stop until something bad happens.”

 

Levi sighed. Apparently the man had a lot on his heart that he wanted to get out today. If only he could make Grisha leave.

 

“What does it take for you to see reason?” Grisha asked. “Did you talk to him, Levi?”

 

“No,” the young alpha confessed.

 

Eren’s attention shifted from their dad to Levi but he didn’t ask what Grisha was talking about. He could do that later.

 

Grisha huffed in anger that was directed now more at Levi than Eren.

 

Carla had stayed at the doorway to the kitchen the whole time. She was silently watching the scene unfold.

 

“Just leave,” Levi asked nicely. “Please.” Levi glanced at their mother who was just standing there not saying a word. The whole situation was bizarre. Why wasn’t she saying a word?

 

“Yeah dad, just leave, okay? I’ve had enough drama for one day already,” Eren said, putting the ice pack down on the kitchen table.

 

“Did you not learn anything from what happened to you?” Grisha asked.

 

“What am I supposed to learn? That I should take a hit like a little weak bitch?” Eren’s anger flared up. The incident was too fresh in his mind.

 

“That’s enough!” Levi roared. His anger got a hold on him. He wanted Grisha out and Eren to calm down. “Dad, it’s time you and mum leave.”

 

Grisha’s next words were something Levi had not expected to hear. “I think Eren should come home with us.”

 

Levi did not hesitate with his answer, “No.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Eren argued as well. “Just leave!” he pleaded.

 

“Someone needs to keep an eye on you and your studies,” Grisha reasoned.

 

“I can do that,” Levi injected. “It’s not an issue. Now please get out of our home.”

 

Grisha was still angry but he finally turned to walked over to Carla. “Let’s go. They won’t listen to reason,” he said calmly to her.

 

As soon as they were gone, Levi let out a sigh of relief. “What on earth was that about?” he asked out loud.

 

“He is still mad ‘cos he can’t control the situation or me,” Eren said.

 

“I hope he calms down soon,” Levi stated. “He should think about helping you instead of bullying you into abortion. It’s odd that dad doesn’t seem to accept the fact that this is beyond his control.”

 

“That’s what I was saying!” Eren exclaimed. “And what did he mean by ‘did you talk to me?’”

 

Levi took a seat. “He asked me to try and convince you to get an abortion. He tried to get me see reason or what he calls reason anyway. He is really hung up on sweeping this under the rug. I wonder what he thinks will happen after he gets his way? Does he think that we’ll just separate for good?”

 

Eren smiled the first time after his fight that day. He liked to hear that Levi was not going to leave him. “I guess he does. That was probably why he wanted me to go home with him. He’d like to persuade me and pressure me all the time until I crack.” Eren had no doubt his father wanted him to be a good boy and do exactly what he told him to.

 

“I think so too.” It needed to stop. Their dad had to stop disturbing Eren and Levi’s life. Levi looked at Eren who didn’t look so good. The bruises were going to be black in the morning. “You should stay home tomorrow. Take a day off,” Levi suggested.

 

Eren nodded. “I feel like I need a week long holiday.”

 

“I’m sure your friends understand if you stay home for a few days. Miss Ral probably informs your teachers too.”

 

“I’ll text Armin later,” Eren said out loud. “I just want some sleep.”

 

Eren’s tea sat cold and forgotten on the kitchen table until the next morning.


	15. Chapter 15

Eren invited Jean over once the alpha reminded him that he had not yet told him what his deal was. Eren didn’t feel good about what he was about to do but he needed Jean. The situation at school had somewhat calmed down. People were now gossiping about him and Jean and that was fine. Eren didn’t pay any mind to that. It was way better than people trying to guess whom he had banged and if Eren was really a prostitute. He hated it when people had been whispering behind his back and Eren was sure he had heard the word ‘whore’ more than once.

 

Now the gossip was more mellowed down. People had expected something more exciting than what Eren and Jean presumably had. They even seemed a little disappointed.

 

But not all was good. The group of alphas that kept harassing Eren, had quieted down too but they kept their eye on Eren. It unnerved Eren. It felt like a calm before a storm.

 

The alpha who had attacked him had gotten suspended for two weeks for attacking an omega. Eren had been asked if he wanted to press charges. Miss Ral had told him that he would be safe to do so. Eren wasn’t so sure. He had said he wanted to think about it.

 

Eren sighed as he walked home with Jean. Their topic of conversation was a console game that was coming out later this year. Eren was looking forward to playing it if Levi bought it.

 

“Take your shoes off,” Eren said as soon as they were inside Eren and Levi’s home. “Levi is very particular about that.” Eren threw his backpack on the floor. “I’ll get us something to drink,” he said and marched into the kitchen. He took two cans of soda from the fridge and then lead Jean to his room. He gave one can to Jean and told him to take a seat.

 

Eren didn’t know where to begin with his explanation. He still doubted if this was a good decision or not. That was why he said, “I need to know I can trust you one hundred and ten percent.”

 

“Yeah yeah,” Jean answered his tone being nonchalant.

 

“No, Jean, this is not some ‘yeah yeah’ thing. I need you to promise that you never ever tell anyone what I’m about to tell you,” Eren was dead serious. He would back out of telling him if Jean did not take this seriously enough.

 

Jean regarded him for a moment just as seriously. “Okay, I promise.”

 

Eren narrowed his eyes at him. “Really?”

 

“Yes!” Jean answered vehement that he would keep his promise. “How bad can it be?”

 

“Depends on you really.” Jean literally had no idea what he was about to hear.

 

“Let’s hear it then.” Jean crossed his legs and looked at Eren waiting for him to give his explanation.

 

Eren was still not convinced Jean really meant what he said. “I will seriously kill you if you tell anyone about this,” Eren threatened him. His piercing glare made Jean raise his hands up in the air.

 

“I swear by my father’s grave that I won’t tell anyone,” Jean promised.

 

Eren gave him a nod, thinking that Jean would keep his word. Jean’s father was a big issue to Jean. Eren had known Jean long enough to know that his father had been very important to Jean. When he died Jean had been devastated and thus he and his mother had moved to the same town Eren lived and the two had become … friends ... through fists. Their friendship had been a rocky one in the beginning.

 

“It was before Christmas that I had my first heat.” Eren blushed because talking about such things was embarrassing when it wasn’t Levi that he spoke to. “I didn’t know what to do but I knew that I had to stay home,” Eren stopped there as admitting the truth was harder than he thought. “You know that my dad is a doctor so he would have suppressants for me so I tried to go and talk to Levi so he would call dad for me.”

 

Eren looked down at his hands unable to face Jean’s questioning gaze. “That was when… I found out that Levi isn’t my real brother.”

 

Jean’s eyes went wide. “You don’t mean…”

 

“He’s the father of my baby,” Eren affirmed what Jean was thinking.

 

Jean’s face became pale. Hastily Jean reached for Eren’s trash bin and vomited into it.

 

Eren grimaced watching Jean empty his stomach. “Sorry,” Eren apologised knowing it was kind of pointless.

 

Even after emptying his stomach Jean kept gagging into the bin. “That is so gross,” Jean whispered spitting into the bin to get rid of the taste in his mouth. Jean gagged a few more times.

 

Eren got him a tissue to wipe his mouth on. Jean gave him a weak thanks. “Don’t worry. I’ll keep my mouth shut. I don’t think I’d be able to tell anyone something like that without puking.”

 

* * *

 

Levi came home and immediately he smelled a scent that was unknown. An alpha. He looked down to see a foreign pair of shoes next to Eren’s. Obviously Eren had company. Levi could hear the noise of talking coming from Eren’s room. Everything seemed to be fine. But Levi had to admit he felt a little on the edge to know that there was an alpha in Eren’s room alone with him.

 

But also he knew that Eren could handle himself. There was no point being jealous.

 

Plus, Eren wouldn’t bring home people he didn’t trust or like. Still a little tinge of jealousy colored his heart. Levi shook his head as he prepared tea for himself. As he sipped the tea he thought he could always use the excuse of offering tea and check upon them.

 

Deciding against it Levi went into his own room and laid on the bed. He fished a pillow from under the covers and pressed his nose into it. Eren’s scent lingered on it. Levi took a deep breath trying not to think about Eren being alone with another alpha.

 

He closed his eyes and breathed in Eren’s scent trying to calm and distract himself.

 

It was about half an hour later that he heard movement out in the hallway. Levi listened to the heavy foreign footsteps and heard the front door open and close.

 

Eren was still sitting on his bed when Levi came to his room. The omega was thinking about what had happened with Jean and hoping that he could really trust his friend. “Hmm?” Eren looked up to see Levi walking towards him. Eren yelped when Levi pushed him on his back. “What are you doing?” Eren asked as his aggressive lover shoved his hands under his shirt and sniffed at his neck.

 

“Did he touch you?”

 

Eren was baffled by the question. “No,” he quickly answered. It couldn't be that Levi was jealous, right?

 

Levi raised his head to look Eren in the eye with narrow eyes. It was clear he didn’t quite believe Eren.

 

“We just talked!” Eren exclaimed. “Don’t give me that look.” How could Levi even think that Eren would let someone else touch him like that in their own home?

 

“I can smell him in here,” Levi said looking around the room and sniffing.

 

Eren rolled his eyes. Levi was not a dog but liked to act like one. “Yeah, he spent a few hours here so…” Eren trailed off having nothing more to say.

 

“What did you two talk about?” Levi asked knowing he was being a little nousy with his question.

 

“Stuff,” Eren replied avoiding Levi’s gaze. He didn’t want Levi to know what had gone on in his room.

 

“Stuff?” Levi’s suspicions were raised. “What stuff?” Why wasn’t Eren telling him?

 

Eren shrugged. He tried to stay nonchalant hoping that Levi would drop the subject.

 

Levi lightly bit him on the neck.

 

“Ou, hey!” Eren exclaimed trying to shove Levi away. “What was that for?”

 

“For lying to me. Tell me what you talked about,” Levi insisted to know what Eren was obviously hiding from him.

 

“How is that any of your business?” Eren argued just for the sake of it.

 

“It is because you are not telling me the truth.”

 

Eren sighed when Levi did not budge at all. He was trapped under the alpha until he told the truth. “I.. he wanted to know who the father of the baby was,” Eren said carefully.

 

Levi looked at Eren a deadly serious look on his face. “What did you tell him?”

 

“The truth,” Eren whispered.

 

Levi’s scent changed at that instant. “Why the hell did you do that?” he asked, his tone as deadly as his gaze.

 

“He wouldn’t help me otherwise!” Eren defended himself. “He asked to know and he swore he won’t tell anyone.”

 

“And you trust him?”

 

“Yes. Jean’s a good guy. He won’t tell anyone. I made him promise that.”

 

Levi shook his head. “You trust people too easily, Eren.”

 

“I do not! I made a deal with him and I kept my end of the bargain. He promised to help me keep this whole thing a secret just so we can live in peace.”

 

Levi shook his head. “You gave him information that he should not possess. How do we know he doesn’t go to the authorities next and tell them what you just told him?”

 

“Because he said so and I trust him!”

 

Levi growled but Eren growled back.

 

They were at a stalemate.

 

They stared at each other for a minute until Levi sighed. “I can’t believe you told him.”

 

“What’s done is done,” Eren whispered as a reply.

 

Levi couldn’t agree more. “You could say that.” But still he was disappointed with Eren. There was little he could do about it now.

 

Eren tried to get free once again. “Will you let me go now?”

 

Levi surprised Eren with what he said next, “I think you need a little bit of discipline after what you’ve done.”

 

“What?” Eren asked incredulously when Levi’s scent changed from angry to more or less aroused. Things took such a quick turn that Eren’s head couldn’t keep up.

 

Levi mouthed at Eren’s neck and pinched one of his nipples. “You need a good spanking.”

 

Eren was shocked. “What! You can’t be serious.”

 

Levi smacked a big wet kiss on Eren’s mouth. “I think you deserve it.”

 

“What, no!” Eren squirmed as Levi continued to play with his nipples.

 

“Ooh, yes,” Levi practically purred. “Turn around and perk that ass up.”

 

Eren repeated his previous words.

 

Levi smacked Eren’s thigh playfully and smirked. “Bad boys need to be punished.”

 

Eren growled when Levi practically manhandled him onto his stomach.

 

Levi pulled Eren’s pants down over his ass. He gave the two delicious globes a quick rub. “Don’t pretend you don’t like it.” Levi smacked Eren’s ass and the omega moaned. From pain or pleasure, that was a guess until Levi pressed his nose into Eren’s neck and smelled the faint scent of arousal.

 

“Fuck,” Eren breathed out when Levi smacked him again a couple of times. “You get off on to the strangest things.”

 

Levi smiled against the back of Eren’s neck. “So do you.” Levi placed a gentle kiss there.

 

“Don’t lump me in the same group with people like you,” Eren said while being spanked.

 

“You sound little breathless. Are you okay?” Levi rubbed Eren’s ass cheeks gently. He wanted to give Eren a chance to say if he was hurting him.

 

“Mhm.” Eren licked his lips. “I’m fine.” Eren crossed his arms under his head and gave out a satisfied sigh.

 

“Could it be that you are enjoying yourself? I meant to punish you, you know,” Levi told him, placing a kiss on Eren’s neck again.

 

“Yeah yeah,” Eren dismissed his words wiggling his butt. “You gonna do it again?”

 

Levi laughed out loud. “Sure thing, princess,” he said and smacked Eren’s ass getting a delighted yelp out of the omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no idea what happened ... spanking was not what was supposed to happen!


	16. Chapter 16

 

Levi had to erase the scent or he might go crazy. Jean’s scent was faint but Levi liked it better when the room was filled with only his and Eren’s combined scents.

 

_ Slap! _

 

Eren sighed with satisfaction as Levi’s hand came in contact with his reddening ass. “More,” the omega whispered.

 

He kept smacking the omega’s ass until Eren whimpered in pain. Levi rubbed the sensitive skin soothingly, feeling that Eren shuddered underneath his fingers. “I don’t want to hurt you too badly,” Levi commented and didn’t spank his mate again. He dipped his fingers between the two red globes. His fingers got wet before he even got to touch Eren’s hole. The omega was slicking excessively. “You really liked the spanking, didn’t you? So wet.” Levi loved how his fingers slipped inside Eren so easily.

 

He had to see it for himself. He parted the cheeks and looked hungrily at the slick oozing out of Eren’s hole. Levi did not have to even think about it for a one second, he dove face first between Eren’s cheeks.

 

Eren moaned when he felt Levi’s tongue lapping at his hole. Levi’s tongue pushed past the rim into the slick hotness. “Only for you,” the omega commented in euphoria. Eren loved the attention Levi gave him. He doubted that many alphas would go down on their partners like Levi did. 

 

Not that Eren thought about other alphas often. 

 

Not during sex at least. 

 

Levi couldn’t get enough of the sweet substance. He spread Eren’s ass cheeks further apart, pulling away to appreciate the sight. He growled before he dive back into sucking the slick out of Eren’s twitching hole.

 

“Levi!” Eren cried out, pushing his hips upwards, wanting to present himself properly for his alpha.

 

Levi couldn’t wait anymore. He stripped his own pants off, pulling Eren’s off as well. He licked his lips and the sight of Eren breathing heavily ass perked up, waiting for Levi to fuck him. “So pretty,” the alpha said.

 

Eren wiggled his ass, making Levi growl as he crawled over Eren. Levi’s cock slipped past Eren’s too slick hole several times, adding to Levi’s frustration. To make sure his cock made it inside, Levi aided the tip preach the relaxed rim.

 

“You feel so good,” the alpha whispered as he started to move his hips. Levi rutted against Eren’s ass with fervor. He made sure not to put too much pressure on Eren. He didn’t want to hurt him and the baby. 

 

Eren pushed back against him, moaning in pleasure. Eren loved how frantic Levi got when they had sex. The alpha was panting above him lost in pleasure. Eren’s slick was almost like an aphrodisiac to him. “God… god..” Levi muttered under his breath.

 

Eren purred in response waiting for the knot he knew was coming. He couldn’t wait for the feeling of being one with his mate.

 

But Levi was not to be done so quickly. Despite his urgency his climax evaded him for good ten minutes. He changed his pace several times during those minutes. Going slow and hard at times, making Eren moan loudly. Then he’d pick up the pace and ram into Eren fast.

 

He kissed Eren’s tan skin, hungrily laying open mouth kisses along the span on Eren’s shoulders and neck. Occasionally Eren would tilt his head far enough for them to share passionate kisses. More often than not Eren chose to pant into the sheets, gripping them into his fists.

 

Levi felt the urge to claim the omega underneath him completely to himself. He clenched his jaw or hissed through his teeth when the urge got almost too much to bear. 

 

But he survived through it and at last he felt his knot inflate so he thrusted one last time, hard into Eren, releasing his cum into his slick hole.

 

Levi made sure that Eren was satisfied as well. The omega purred at him when he asked, “You enjoyed yourself?”

 

“Yeah,” Eren confirmed satisfied yet sticky from his own cum between himself and the sheets.

 

Levi kissed the back of his neck and shoulder tenderly. “I love you.”

 

“Love you too,” Eren murmured sleepily ready to let sleep get a hold of him.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi sighed in frustration. He had send his mother several messages and tried to call her but she was not answering. It made Levi suspect that there was something odd about his adoption since Carla refused to even talk to him about it. Something was definitely up and Levi had to find out what. Carla could not be that protective or possessive of him.

 

But first he decided to conduct a small experiment.

 

“Eren?” he asked the omega who was sitting next to him, playing a game that had completely consumed Eren’s attention.

 

“Hmm?” Eren replied with an absent minded hum. 

 

“When was the last time you spoke to mum?”

 

Eren was silent for a few moments, only making agidated sounds as he was struggling with the game. “About a week ago. Why?”

 

“Could you give her a call for me?”

 

Eren leaned to the side along with his character on screen. “Yeah sure as soon as this boss is dead,” he said furiously pressing buttons on the controller.

 

“I don’t want you to tell her that I told you to call. I want you to just talk to her about normal stuff. Don’t mention me at all,” Levi instructed, hoping that Eren was listening.

 

Eren furrowed his brows but did not take his eyes off the TV screen. “Okay,” he answered unsure, not knowing what was going on with Levi and their mum. After struggling for three more minutes Eren suddenly shouted, “Yes! fucking yes yes!” He had defeated the bastard boss. “I hate this guy so much.” Eren took his phone in his hand. “What do you want me to talk to her about?” he asked, turning to look at Levi.

 

“Anything.”

 

That did not leave him with much to go with. But either way Eren called mum. Carla answered almost immediately. “Hi mum!” Eren greeted her and then went on spouting small talk. Carla was happy to hear from her son. She even asked about Levi and Eren looked at Levi when he told her that Levi was doing great. He finished the phone call in less than 10 minutes.

 

Bidding their mum a goodbye, Eren hung up. He turned to Levi. “What was that about?”

 

“She is ignoring my calls and texts,” Levi explained. “I think she is avoiding me because I keep asking about the adoption.”

 

“But she asked about you,” Eren pointed out.

 

“But she doesn’t answer me directly.” Levi glanced at his phone and saw that she had not read his previous messages. “I’m sending her a message right now and you’ll see.” Levi typed a message about wanting to see the adoption papers, reminding her that he wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.

 

They waied for five minutes and nothing.

 

“Maybe she left her phone somewhere and just doesn’t hear the notification sound?” Eren suggested.

 

“Call her again,” Levi said firmly.

 

Eren cursed under his breath. He tried to come up with something to talk about. “Hi mum? I totally forgot to ask you to go to the ultrasound exam with me next week. Would you go with me?”

 

Even Levi overheard the excited answer she gave how she would just love to. The call ended soon after and Eren gave Levi a look. “Surely now she has seen your message.”

 

Levi checked his phone again and again. “Nope. Just like I said, she isn’t reading any of them. I can even see she has used the app about ten minutes ago.”

 

“That’s a little odd.”

 

Levi sighed. “Tell me about it.”


	17. Chapter 17

 

“Today we have a new student joining the class,” Eren’s homeroom teacher announced. All of the students perked their heads up. No one was sleepy anymore. It was rare that someone would join in middle of the year. “Give a warm welcome to Marco Bott.”

 

A brown haired young man stepped into the classroom and gave an awkward wave to everyone.

 

“Marco, could you tell something about yourself?” their teacher prompted.

 

Marco smiled. “Of course. I moved from Karanese last week. My hobby is solving puzzles and reading comics. I hope I’ll like it here so please let’s be friends.” Marco was little awkward but he smiled a lot.

 

“He is so adorable,” Jean whispered to Eren’s ear.

 

Eren scoffed. Marco was obviously a beta or even an omega. Of course an alpha like Jean would think he was cute.

 

Marco took the only empty seat in the classroom and their first class started just like always. Eren noticed that Jean was making lovey dovey eyes towards Marco the whole time. Eren rolled his eyes at Jean’s obvious infatuation. “You are supposed to be my boyfriend,” Eren hissed at Jean, poking him in the ribs.

 

“I’m only looking,” Jean whispered back.

 

“Yeah right. That is basically the line everyone says just before committing adultery.”

 

It was Jean’s turn to scoff. “I’ll keep my promise so chill out.”

 

“Don’t go chasing his tail.”

 

“I said chill out,” Jean whispered seemingly thinking that Eren was being unreasonable.

 

Eren scowled for the rest of the class. This was the last thing needed. If Jean started to flirt with other people everything could fall apart. Eren hated to admit it but he felt safer when he was with Jean. He didn’t know who to trust and if Jean was not there for him then who would be?

 

“Eren?”

 

The brunet turned to see Armin nudging his shoulder. “Yeah?”

 

“I want to  talk to you about something,” Armin whispered. “Can we talk after class?”

 

“Sure.”

 

After class Eren ditched Jean and walked to the bathrooms with Armin. “So what is it?” Eren asked checking if there was anyone else in the bathroom with them. Just one dude who was left right after they arrived.

 

“I didn’t know you had a thing with Jean,” Armin whispered as soon as he was close enough so that no one else would hear him.

 

Eren sighed. He didn’t want to lie to Armin. “It’s a long story and very boring one too so...”

 

“Your ears are turning red,” Armin said. “I know you are lying.”

 

Of course, give it to Armin to know something like that about him. “Armin…” Eren looked down at the floor feeling ashamed that he had lied to his best friend. “I can’t…”

 

Armin looked puzzled. “You can’t what?” Eren could see the wheels turning in his head. “Is someone hurting you? Is Jean hurting you?”

 

“No!” Eren hurried to deny it. “No one’s hurting me,” he said but then the faces of the bully alphas came to mind.

 

“Then what is it? I’ve heard some weird things going on about you and most of them are about how you must be great in bed or something to get a boyfriend so quick!” Armin hissed. “Frankly it is super gross to listen to stranger talk about my best friend like that.”

 

“I thought you spent most of your time in the library!” Eren hissed back. 

 

“I do but that it exactly where people come to gossip. You have no idea how many times I have been forced to tell people to shut up.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Eren apologised. “This thing between me and Jean is… it’s complicated, okay? It was just a heat of a moment type of thing,” Eren tried to explain. He was partially telling the truth after all. It had been a heat a moment when he got pregnant but not with Jean.

 

“Can you tell me what on earth is going on? You and Jean hardly ever hang out or did before you got pregnant. It is super suspicious and I want to know the truth. Is Jean even the father?”

 

Eren should have guessed that Armin would think of that. He hesitated to confirm Armin’s suspicions. “I really can’t talk about it here.”

 

Armin sighed in frustration. “Okay, where then?”

 

“Maybe I could come over someday?” Eren really did not want Levi to find out he might spill the truth to someone else too. Levi would not like that. Eren knew that Levi would not hurt him, not physically but sometimes his ex-brother had said awful things as they were growing up. Eren surely did not want Levi to say horrible things to him just because he was being stupid again. Yeah, that was what Levi would call him. Stupid.

 

“Today,” Armin said sternly and tugged Eren with him out of the bathroom. “Come on, we gotta go to class.”

 

* * *

 

 

Levi cursed for the tenth time. His mother was not answering her phone today either. Nor was he reading his messages. There had to be a way to contact her and the only way Levi could think of was going to see her directly.

 

Knowing that she was already avoiding him the best she could Levi had to plan ahead. He needed to caught her unaware that he was coming to visit. He knew she would be home by the time Grisha was but Levi wanted to talk to her without him around. And Levi doubted that he was welcome to dinner anytime soon.

 

He put his phone on the kitchen table and looked over to the fridge. On the door was a ultrasound picture showing the tiny life growing inside Eren.

 

Eren had been humming to himself as he had put the picture up on the door with a magnet.

 

Levi had not seen Eren so relaxed and happy in a while which also had Levi a little worried. But according to Eren the baby and Eren himself were fine so there was nothing to worry about.

 

Levi hoped so.

 

Another thing that had made Eren happy at least for a few minutes was the fact that he was showing. Little baby bump on his belly had made the omega’s eyes shine. “Look at this!” Eren had giggled. “Oh my god, it’s really happening.” Eren had been in awe, looking at him in the mirror. “Touch it,” he had demanded and Levi had been more than happy to touch his belly. Of course he did not point out that he touched Eren’s tummy almost every day anyway when they cuddled but he did not pass the opportunity to make Eren happy.

 

Eren had been so cute. No scratch that, Eren was always cute and that time he had been the cutest. 

 

Until Eren realised what showing meant. “Everyone is going to treat me differently now that they can see it.”

 

“They can’t see it well yet. Wear something baggy to hide it,” Levi had suggested.

 

“No, they are going to see it eventually anyway.”

 

“But you don’t need to draw attention to it.”

 

Eren was quiet for a moment, clearly wanting to say something. “People talk shit behind my back.”

 

“People will always do that no matter what. Who cares what some bunch of high schoolers think of you. I’m pretty sure that once they get out of high school they are going to be making mistakes themselves too. They are not perfect just because they aren’t pregnant.”

 

Eren had given him a sad smile and said, “You are right. I’m just being stupid.”

 

Levi smiled at the memory. Eren was cute even when sad. No, that was not a nice thing to think about. Levi did not want Eren to be sad. Levi wanted to make their relationship official but he couldn’t do that unless he had something to work with. He needed concrete proof that he was adopted to get the process rolling. Things would go much smoother when he had all the needed paperwork.

 

If his mother would not provide the papers then he would be forced to pay extra fees to get paternity and maternity tests done and even then his parents could fight the request by declining to take them. Shit could turn ugly and take years of fighting in court for something that Levi knew to be true.

 

So Levi gave one last call to his mother but she did not answer. Then he pocketed his phone, took his keys and left.

 

Levi felt like a stalker arriving at his childhood home. He checked to see that Carla’s car was there so she must be home. Grisha’s was not in sight so he was still at work. Levi had to do this quickly. He was glad he still had the keys. So with determined steps he walked to the door and put the key in the lock.

 

It didn’t turn. 

 

“What the fuck?” he said out loud and he tried to turn the key in the lock but it didn’t budge. “What the fuck is this?” The door was not opening. His key didn’t fit. “They changed the locks… Unbelievable.”

 

Levi was in shock for a few seconds. He got angry. He pounded on the door. “Mum! I know you are in there! Open up!” he yelled but no one came to answer. “Fuck,” Levi cursed under his breath.

 

He tried to come up with something, anything, but there was no way he was getting inside the house. “For fuck’s sake,” he muttered. “Mum! If you don’t talk to me, I will contact the authorities and get that damn papers myself!”

 

He listened to any noises coming from inside the house but heard nothing. He had no choice but to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my updates take like months. I'm sorry about that. But I hope you peeps still like the story :) See ya next time!

**Author's Note:**

> You can [follow me on Tumblr if you want to](http://daktasinsanity.tumblr.com/) . I do warn you though. I reblog trash. A lot of stupid things.


End file.
